Fighter
by LegendJennings
Summary: After (OFC) Skye Jennings is screwed over by her boyfriend Chris Jericho... and others, she promises herself to get revenge. But obstacles keep getting in the way, and if she's able to get to the people who did it, can she do it alone? Meanwhile, she's growing increasingly close to John Cena, but they too have obstacles. Can they fight their ways through them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Skye, the main character and the one in which the pov is coming from, is a fictitious character from my imagination.

A bit of her bio is that she debuted in 1998, after having wrestled eight years. She was a babybface and became wildly popular. She started dating Chris Jericho in 2001. There are more characters who will be regular in this story, but they'll come in later (such as John Cena :))

This is my first non-one-shot, I'm pretty nervous about it, but I hope you like it. If you get confused or something, leave me a comment and I'll get back to you.

Thanks!

* * *

April 29th, 2004:

Chris and I were arguing again. Ever since this feud with Christian had begun (and it'd begun because of his on-screen beau, Trish Stratus), he'd put his health on the line in trying to simply win a match. I just wanted to talk him out of it, hoping he'd stay and rest. He was packing, getting ready to go to RAW tonight I'm sure, still, though, I asked. "Chris, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing."

"Why?"

"I'm going to RAW tonight, and you?"

"You're limping."

"I've been through worse."

"You're not going."

"You're not stopping me."

"You sure about that?" I said, stepping up to him, smirk on my face.

"Sorry, Skye, you'll forgive me if I'm less than in the mood to flirt now."

"Why do you have to torture me?"

"Torture you?"

"Yeah, why would you go back when your knee could be wrecked again? I worry about you, Chris, don't you worry about you?"

"Of course I do, but I still have shit to do."

"Shit to do? I didn't realize your little storyline with Trash was such important shit."

"Don't call her that. What's she ever done to you?"

"It's not what she's done to me, but what she's done to you. I don't care what your character did or didn't do in that damn bet. I don't trust Trash, sorry, I mean That Trashy Bitch, and we already know you can't trust Christian."

"Since when have you been in this?"

"Since you made me fall in love with you."

"I didn't make you do anything."

"You know what I mean."

"Skye, if you were in my shoes, you'd do the same damn thing."

"Would I?"

"Yeah, you would."

"Well."

"Well nothing. You'd be going, and I'd try to stop you, but of course I wouldn't because you're stubborn like that too, and you know so."

"Chris, you-"

"Doesn't that just piss you off?"

"What?"

"When you get injured and everyone flips out, they try to stop you from going back and doing your job. I'm a wrestler, I wrestle."

"Well yes, I guess that does piss me off."

"Exactly. So we're going to RAW, and whatever happens, happens, right?"

"Fine."

"That's what I like to hear."

He kissed the top of my head before continuing to pack.

"Chris…"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, if Trish wasn't in the storyline, or it was a completely different storyline, say for King of the Ring or something, would you still be so anxious to get back?"

"What are you getting at, Skye?"

"Nothing really. Just making conversation."

"Making conversation my ass. God, Skye! Why can't you just trust me, trust Trish? Have I ever done anything for you not to trust me?"

"I'm just-"

"No, answer me. If I've done something to betray your trust, tell me, because I am lost. You hang out with guys all the time, do I question you, do I think you're cheating on me? No, I trust you, and you know why? You haven't given me any reason not to. Oh, but the first time I'm eager to get back to a storyline, I'm cheating, and I'm the scum of the Earth! Might as well send me straight to Hell!"

"Chris, I'm sorry. A simple no would have been alright."

"I'm done with your I'm sorrys, Skye. They're bullshit. I'm just so sick of all we have between us, Skye."

"Are we breaking up or something?"

He stared at me silently for a few minutes. Finally he got his stuff and walked over to the door.

"See you at the show."

"So I'll take that as we're not breaking up, right?"

Man am I pathetic.

* * *

March 3rd, 2004 (RAW):

Chris must have had an earlier flight out to California than I, because, despite my attempts at calling him and emailing him, I haven't heard from him since Thursday. The Thursday my ass got dumped. Maybe I deserved it. Why shouldn't I trust him? He's never cheated or lied to me… At least as far as I know. No, that's my paranoia taking off again. I wish he'd stop being so stubborn, but hell, he's probably wished that on me too. I'd talk to him, if I could even find him. Maybe I should just come to terms with reality. Why don't I? As if I don't already know, I love that man, before I just give up on us, I need to know he doesn't love me back.

It's about 25 minutes before RAW starts and apparently no one's seen him. They must all be liars too. This is annoying.

I have absolutely no idea what he's doing on the show tonight, I hope he didn't somehow get himself into a match, though. So, like any other anxious ex, I'm backstage watching the monitor and finally, I see the countdown clock. Here he comes. Okay, so I'll see what he's doing, whether it's a match or a segment, then I'll head to the curtain and when he comes backstage he'll have to see me.

Alright, so here he comes, his cue, and, Christian? Christian. I don't like the guy but I gotta admit, that was clever. I still hate him, though.

So screw going to the curtain then. And again I'm waiting on the infamous Y2J.

Finally, I get my wish for real, when the real Chris Jericho makes his benevolent appearance. And so I head to the gorilla position. I was watching a monitor they had there when Christian attacked Chris's knee. I felt guilty when my first thought was _I told you so_. But I had to get over my guilt as my second thought was _please let him be okay_. I wish I could have went out there and stopped Christian. To help Chris backstage so he could be tended to, support him, leaving out the I told you part. I mean, I'm not made of stone. But I couldn't, I'm not Trish. And she couldn't because she's at home with an injured ankle. See, no one's ever where you want them and always where you'd rather them not be.

Christian comes walking backstage smugly and I want to slap that stupid blotch of ink that isn't really anything except something sticking out on his arm, off. But, unless it's for storyline purposes and there's a camera backstage, violence is highly recommended against. It's also a fine and it's illegal. Finally Chris, with help, obviously, comes backstage, limping, he was led down towards one of the trainers' rooms as I followed behind. He sits down on the bench and is told by some guy in a WWE shirt that the trainer would be there in a second. Not much of an on the spot trainer if you ask me.

People were used to us dating enough by now, so no one was asking if I had Chris's permission to be in there.

"Get out." Chris says, not looking at me.

"I won't say anything, I just wanna be here for you."

"No."

"Please."

"Skye."

"Chris, please." I begged as the trainer walked in. From that point, Chris said nothing to me, only talking to the trainer when necessary, completely ignoring me. Though I'd probably ignore me to if my knee was fucked up, so I let the scene play out.

"Well, Chris," the trainer begins, "I'd say that you should stay off of that knee for at least two weeks, but, since I doubt you're going to listen, stay off your knee for one week minimum and, if you can keep your knee from getting too badly attacked again afterwards, you should be able to stand it enough to come back and compete."

"So, I'll be okay for Wrestlemania?" Chris asks.

"You should be able to compete as long as your knee doesn't get hurt again in the meantime."

"Thank you." He said, hopping slowly off the table.

"Shouldn't he get crutches?" I ask, curious.

"Yeah, wait a minute."

We stayed silent, and the trainer, who I've never had before and don't even know, but who seems to have had Chris a few times, comes back with crutches.

"Here's your crutches, you may have to change the height level later, though."

"Alright, thanks."

And we walked out.

"I can't believe he attacked you." I say, honestly stunned.

"Yeah right, you must be happy. You were right. I came back and look what happened."

"Chris, I didn't want you to get hurt, that's why I was trying to talk you out of coming back so soon. I wasn't trying to make a bet with you!"

"Is that a reference to the bet storyline?"

"Is that-Chris, who's being paranoid now? No, that wasn't a reference to anything expect the fight we had last Thursday."

"Speaking of last Thursday, we broke up, so what do you want?"

"I wanted to check on you. You were hurt. And besides, I wanna get back together."

"You do?"

"Yeah, though it's not like we really broke up. We're just always fighting, which is weird because, what do we even have to be fighting over?"

"Well you don't trust me, can we include that?"

"I trust you."

"Really? You sure as hell don't act like it."

"I ask you one time about a storyline and suddenly I don't trust you?"

"No, it's not the first time. You keep bad mouthing Trish, she walks by me and you turn your nose up."

"You're right."

"Thank you for admitting it." Chris says, crossing his arms.

"I do bad mouth Trish."

"Glad you agree."

"I also bad moth Stacy, Sable, Lita, the rest of the divas locker room, most of the male roster, a lot of the technicians, at times my best friend, constantly myself… I have a big mouth, get over it. And I may turn up my nose when Trish walks by, I mean call me petty, but haven't you seen our rivalry? Didn't you see her tear my legs apart a year ago, when absolutely nothing was on the line? She's booked as this little, innocent angel, who does no harm, have we forgotten her debut year? The bitch she was? And now she's so sweet, so pretty, and everyone loves her. I don't trust her."

"So you're not jealous?"

"By the sounds of it, I think you'd want me to be."

"It's a nice thought."

"If it's such a nice thought, then why have you been bitching about me not trusting you?"

"There's a difference between you being jealous and you not trusting me."

"Okay, what about this, I do trust you, I don't always agree with your judgments for your own health, but that's between you and well… you. I don't trust Trish. And sure, I'm jealous. But who wouldn't be? Trish is hot, she's petite and blonde with huge boobs. She doesn't seem to take anything too seriously, was almost a doctor, and now, she can wrestle. I mean holy shit, I can't compare to that!"

"So this goes back to you being self-conscious?"

"Why are you being an asshole? Just drop it. Can't we move on?"

"You wanted to work it out, did you not?"

"Yeah, I did, but now-I'm not so sure anymore. You're just acting so different, always so different. What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Fine." I start to walk away. "Fine, Chris. I'm done."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Didn't really get the response I was hoping for/anticipating...lol. But hopefully someone will stumble onto the story and like it.

I plan to post a chapter a day.

Not that I'm trying to keep it hidden, but if anybody remembers the Christian/Jericho/Trish WM 20 storyline, this is kind of a spin on that. Obviously with the influence of and being written in the point of view of Skye.

Lastly, for those who don't know, my photo for the story is of Katy Perry, I just really liked the photo, that's why I chose it, but it's not supposed to be Skye.

* * *

March 4th, 2004:

It has been three days since the day that I told Chris I was done. He has not made one attempt, as far as I know, to reach out to me and this time, neither have I. It's harder than I thought. These damned memories. I remember who Chris was. The funny, sweet, yet pain in the ass guy I fell in love with. He was always the prankster, never taking anything too seriously, annoyed everyone, but we still loved him.

But that's the thing, I loved that Chris, the new Chris, not so much, the new Chris sucks.

Near the end of our relationship, he wouldn't talk to me unless I dragged it out of him, and all we'd do is argue. And I hate that.

It is now Thursday again so we have a house show. I go out to my match, tonight it was myself, Victoria, and Lita versus Molly Holly, Gail Kim, and Jazz in an elimination 3-on-3 tag.

* * *

As Molly Holly gives me the Molly-Go-Round, Jazz and Victoria get into it outside of the ring until Victoria throws Jazz up against the barricade, gets back into the ring, Widow's Peak Molly, and places me over Molly, we get the pin. Then Jazz gets in the ring, groggy, I grab her and give her my move, Falling From the Skye, and then, 1-2-3! We win.

By this time, Molly is back in the ring and attacks Victoria. I go to help her when Jazz comes after me, so the four of us brawl until we're finally broken up. Victoria and I, who are on each others' sides since we're both faces, raise each others' hands and she pats my butt, before heading backstage together.

"Did you see the look on Molly's face when she realized you were coming out after her?" I ask, adrenaline pumping through my veins after our match.

"It was amazing. I tell you, I am so ready for WrestleMania in two weeks!" Victoria agrees.

"Me too, the three of us are going to have an amazing match at 'Mania."

"Oh, definitely. But in the meantime, you wanna do something tonight?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think I'm just gonna go back to my hotel room and catch up on my sleep."

"Skye, listen, I know how you've been down in the dumps the past couple of weeks about Chris, and I hate seeing you like that. Please come out with me. It'll help you get your mind off things."

"I'm too easily persuaded." I say, knowing I was losing this battle.

"Yay! Where you wanna go? My treat."

"Now that you mention it… Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I wanna go to a bar. You be the driver and I'm going to get drunk."

"You, drunk? I hardly see you drink."

"Well I've kind of gotten out of it, but Steve and I would go out together when we could, and we'd go drink."

"Steve Austin?"

I nod.

"How come you've never told me?"

"How come you've never asked?"

"You and Steve Austin? Wow, apparently I have big shoes to fill as your friend. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing. We're still friends, just don't go out much anymore. Never seeing each other tends to make people drift."

"Understandable. That's kind of sad, though, I'd love to go out with you guys sometime!"

"Uh, you invite yourself along much?"

"Sorry, it's just my best friend and then add Steve Austin, we haven't hung out much but he seems like a pretty cool guy. That'd be a hell of a night."

"Yeah, you're right. We ought to do it sometime."

By then we were in catering, sitting at a table, drinking water.

"You know, now that I've gotten my sweating down to a minimum, I think I'd rather not continue going around half-naked. We should probably go get changed before heading out." Victoria says.

"No, I was thinking we could go to one of the nearest strip joints and apply for a job. I may need to borrow one of your ring outfits." I reply sarcastically.

She gasps. "I can't believe you said that! And to think, I was gonna get you into the Hooker Palace for half off!"

"Aw dammit, that's my dream slut institution to visit someday."

"Well you offended me."

"Don't I offend you like every other hour?"

"Yeah but-let's just go back to the locker room."

I laughed before we began our way to the women's locker room.

I was making a corny joke when Victoria grabbed my elbow. "Skye, Chris."

"What?" I said, but then I saw Chris standing next to the door leading to the women's locker room.

_Must be waiting for Trash or something, I'm sure he's not waiting for me_, I thought to myself.

But then he starts to walk towards me. Whelp, then again…

"Hello, ladies."

"Chris." Victoria said suspiciously, I was speechless.

"Skye, I need to talk to you."

"Uh, can this wait? I wanna change clothes."

"Oh yeah, of course. Just give me a call when you're ready. Okay?"

"Uh huh." I say dryly.

We walk on in.

"Oh my god!" I squeal.

"That must be what it's like to be stalked! Are you going to call him?"

"I don't know, probably not."

"That would be funny. God knows that son of a bitch deserves to be messed with."

"Yeah, I'll definitely have to keep you informed, but for tonight, I'm going out with my best friend. Boys I can worry about later!"

"Hell yeah!" Victoria cheers.

* * *

About an hour and a half later I was ready, had been for 15 minutes, but was still waiting on Victoria.

"Victoria, come on! It's almost 12 AM, they're probably gonna kick us out soon, and I'd like to get drunk _before_ the break of dawn."

"Calm down, give me 12 more hours and I may be ready by then."

"Why does it take you so long to get ready?" I ask, puzzled.

"Because I take more steps than you do. I have to brush my hair before I get into the shower or else it's impossible to brush afterwards. Then I have to brush it again, blow dry it, curl it, and work with it until I love it."

"So your hair, your hair is your excuse?"

"And my make up. If we were at the hotel, it'd take even longer because then I'd have to go through the perfect outfit and the shoes that go with them, the jewelry that goes with them, the hairdo that works the best, and the best way to do my makeup."

"Holy shit."

"Yeah. But hey, if Chris tries to question you about not calling him, at least you'll have a reason now. So you're welcome."

"You make it sound like I'm scared of him. Which I'm not."

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised when he asked to talk to you and you didn't kick his ass. Verbally of course." She winks.

"I was just so shocked to see him. Couldn't really think of anything to say except for a reason to get the hell away from him and into here."

"Okay, glad to hear you're not sick."

"Me? I don't get sick. Now, let's go hit the bar."

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, luckily, alone in my bed, my head was spinning, though, and as soon as I was consciously awake, I had to run to the bathroom and puke.

Looking at the condition of the bathroom I had apparently already been in there a few times, and had missed the toilet in previous attempts. I felt pretty guilty, I wasn't usually the type to completely trash a hotel room, and I usually left the room in clean condition so that the maids didn't have to spend too much time on it. Yes, it was their job, but I'd just fallen into the habit of doing that. Chris used to make fun of me for it.

I stepped into the shower to wash off from where I'd just thrown up. After getting out I felt so ill I stumbled back to my bed, sinking down below the covers, naked.

And I swear I was probably two and a half seconds from going back to sleep before I heard a knock on my door.

I groaned, looked at the clock on the nightstand, 11:17 PM, holy shit, I have to be out of my room by 12 PM. Most of the wrestlers staying at the hotel had probably left by now, it was probably either Victoria or a maid.

I found a dirty nightgown and slipped it on. "Hello?" I said opening the door just enough to stick my head out.

"Hey." I was met by Chris and his bright ass smile.

"Oh, hi."

"You never called me last night, I wanted to come check on you."

"Yeah, I'm fine, something just came up."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"Yes. Actually I just, uh, fell asleep, and by the time I woke up, it was like 12 o' clock, so I didn't want to bother you, since it was so late."

"You know I stay up late, you could have called, it would have been fine."

"Yeah. How did you know which hotel room, and which… hotel I was in?"

"Like I said, I was worried about you, so I asked around, Shawn saw you come in last night, I guess. People were shocked to hear I didn't know. Probably the newest locker room gossip."

"Oh. I didn't realize he was here. I'm surprised he didn't come say hi, he usually does."

He shrugged. "Maybe he was busy. May I come in, I really need to talk to you."

"Uh, wait just a second." I put a bra and a pair of pants on before letting him in. "Come in."

As soon as I'd shut the door he turned around and put his hands on my face, kissing me, pushing his body weight against me, ultimately pushing me up against the door.

I mumble. He must have thought that'd I'd moaned and shoved his tongue into my mouth. Finally, I push him away. "Chris, get off me!"

"I'm sorry. Skye, I'm sorry for the past few months, and my attitude change, and our fights, what I just did, I shouldn't have just sprung up on you like that. I've been a serious ass clown lately, and I am so sorry! I love you, Skye."

Another holy shit moment, huh?

I just stood there. What was I supposed to say?

"Skye?"

"Chris."

"Please say something."

"I don't know what to say. What do you want from me, Chris? Am I just supposed to forgive you, do you really just forgive me for the nothing that I've done? Do you want me to jump into your arms? Let you fuck me? Do you even realize how hard these last months have been?"

"Yeah." He says sheepishly.

"Really? You know what it's like, day after day, hour after hour, worrying about your physical, emotional health, feeling like you hate me and not being completely sure why? Then I'd feel guilty for not trusting you, while you're ignoring me. You wouldn't even talk to me. If you loved me so much, why didn't you come earlier, when I was crumbling? You know what I really did last night? I went out to a bar and I got drunk, so drunk that I can't even tell you where we went. I couldn't tell you how many drinks I had, when we left, hell, I could have had a one night stand and I wouldn't even know! You know I used to go out with Steve all the time, but I never got drunk, at least not this drunk. I usually had three drinks max! I hate what my life has been the past few weeks, that's why I wanted to forget. And you standing here now isn't helping, Chris!"

"I know, Skye. I'm sorry. But it hasn't been easy for me either."

"Oh, it hasn't?" I ask, again becoming more pissed by the second.

"No, it hurt me terribly thinking you didn't trust me. I wanted to make you feel how I felt, and maybe I did make too big a deal out of it, but you really hurt me, whether you meant to or not. But I knew that if I talked to you just once, I'd break and give in because I did miss you. Last time I barely got by not giving in, that's why I kept trying to piss you off. Seeing you walk away that day, it broke my heart. And now, I've decided to stop being an idiot. I want you back in my life, Skye. I mean, come on, can you tell me that you don't won't me back?"

"It depends. I want the guy who I fell in love with. The guy you were. Last time we talked you made me sick, metaphorically."

"I'm not that man anymore."

"Really? What happened? What made you snap a few weeks ago?"

"Christian. Trish. They used to be my friends, now, with this damn storyline, it's different. I mean, I know wrestling is filled with screw jobs, but now he won't talk to me, neither will Trish. I see them hang out and I'm not sure what I did. And I think they've been lying because now other people do it too. I don't know what they think, but apparently I've done something bad supposedly. You remember yesterday, Christian attacked my knee on the Highlight Reel?"

"Of course I do."

"That wasn't even planned! He just randomly fucked up my knee, and God knows it was already fucked. And McMahon didn't even care because apparently people enjoy seeing douchebags go against the script and it made the top four highest ratings of the night!"

"Sounds rough."

"Exactly."

"Also sounds like déjà vu. It's wasn't fair that, because they treated you like that, you treated me like you did. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed to tell you the truth. Guys aren't supposed to be all emotional over shit like this."

"You think I'd judge you over something like this? I wouldn't care, I'd be on your side. I'd beat the hell of Trish for you."

"That's another thing, it was my problem, I didn't want you to take it out on Trish. Or Christian. So I kept it to myself."

"Why did you defend them? I'd say something nasty about Trish and you flipped out on my ass, why?"

"Kinda like reverse psychology, I realized you thought it was something with the storyline, I was trying to throw you off."

"You're right. You are an idiot."

"I know, but," he took my hands "I want to make things right. Could you give me another chance?"

"I don't know."

"Please, Skye. I'll never ask another favor."

"Only under one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to be more open with me. You don't have to tell me your deepest, darkest secrets, but if you're having a bad day, tell me. Or at least don't take it out on me." I negotiate.

"I have to do that to go out with you? Of course. Thank you!" Chris hugs me.

Then he goes to kiss me, but I put my hand on his lips to stop him.

"Whoa. You're not completely back in goodwill yet. Let's go out tomorrow night, alright?"

"Of course, but why not tonight?"

"Because, like I said, I got a hangover, I'm not feeling at my greatest today. Give me a day to recuperate and we'll go out tomorrow."

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Nothing fancy or romantic. It's my time of month and I'd rather not wear a dress."

He chuckles. "Okay."

I look at my watch. 11:28. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Alright." I went over and got my room key, walking back over and placing it in Chris's hand before continuing. "Take this to the guy behind the desk and tell him we're renting the room for another day. I feel like Hell in a bottle, so I'm going back to sleep. Just bring back the key when your done and you can go back to doing whatever you were doing before coming here."

"Okay."

I shut the door and sigh. What had just happened?

I had to puke again shortly after, but this time I don't think it was all to do with the alcohol.

Chris had been nice. But it felt weird. We'd been dating for about three years before we broke up. I should know this man better than I know the back of my hand. Lately though, he was unpredictable. It'd felt like we were talking for the first time. I don't know whether to feel relieved or worried. I am deeply conflicted within myself.

Well, at least it's not like he cheated on me, we just had a verbal spat. I'll give him his date and on it will decide if I want to get back together with him. Where would we go? I thought about it until Chris reemerged.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't knock, I assumed you'd be conked out by the time I got back. You okay?"

"I just got done vomiting again. So, I was just sitting here thinking."

"What about?"

"What we're going to do tomorrow. What we're not going to do tomorrow."

"Any conclusions?"

"Yes, actually."

"What?"

"Instead of going back to Florida tomorrow, we'll go to your house in Los Angeles."

"Okay. That's what you want to do? Drive to my house?"

"Can you surf?" I ask, getting an idea.

"I have a surfboard."

"Have you rode it often?"

"Twice."

"When did you get it?"

"Two years ago."

"So you ride your surfboard once every two years?"

"So it would seem."

"Good, then we can suck at surfing together."

"And this is really what you want to do?"

"Yep." I say, becoming giddy.

"Since when have you been peppy?"

"Since I said yep, Chris."

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

"Woah, Diamond Jim, we'll figure it out as we go along."

"Alright."

"Okay, I am going to go to sleep now. So you can leave, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright. Same time tomorrow?"

"Haha, assclown."

"Bye, Skye."

I was out before my head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I talk about surfing in this chapter, I've never even touched a surf board... so you'll forgive me if my information's wrong.

March 6th, 2004:

Later that day, about seven pm, Chris called me and asked when we were getting started tomorrow. Apparently he'd thought we were driving there. Why drive there when we can fly there in 30, 45 minutes tops? So we got a flight booked online and had a flight from Fresno to Los Angeles at nine am.

I didn't fall sleep until five am that night, that whole night before out partying had completely thrown me, along with my schedule, out of whack.

I'd set my alarm for 7:30 and we were stepping off the plane into Los Angeles at 9:34.

We took a cab to Chris's house, at which we arrived in about 15 minutes.

"Oh, home sweet home away from home." Chris says, looking exhausted.

"Yeah, it seems like it's been forever since I've been here, when was the last time, wasn't it last time we came here in July?" I say, looking around the premises.

"Yeah, I think it was. Now that we're here, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I didn't sleep well last night, on account of me sleeping all day, I probably got only a little over an hour of sleep last night. If we're going to be productive at all today, I need a few more hours."

"Oh thank god. I didn't fall asleep until three. I'll show you to the guest room."

"Chris, if you don't mind sharing a bed with me, it's not gonna kill me to sleep with you again."

"Okay, let's go sleep then."

* * *

We'd agreed to sleep until noon. Then we got our stuff together. The beach is probably five minutes away from Chris's house, but, since we were going to have surfboards, we took his car. There's little surf shops along the surface of Heaven's Beach. We bought me a surfboard with waves on it, it said Surf's Up.

And then we were on our way to the beach. When we first got there, we set up our stuff. When we got out into the ocean, we practiced sitting on our surfboard, laying on our surfboard, standing on our surfboard, though there was more slipping and falling, or losing our balance and falling, then we did actually standing. We got out and waded along the water, riding the waves. Eventually, he put his surfboard up and was trying to help me stand on mine. I was finally able to stand without him holding me, until the first wave came… He was trying to help me stay balanced on my surfboard again when three girls came along.

"Skye, Chris Jericho?"

I looked over at them, causing me to lose y balance.

"Are you okay?" One of the girls ask.

"Yeah." I had to hack some water out. "Hey.

"Hi! My name is Brittney. These are my friends Shelley and Samantha, we saw you guys struggling and wanted to see if you'd like help."

"Help? Like lessons?"

"Kind of. We don't want money, but we've all been surfing since we could barely walk and we're pretty good by now, I must admit." The one named Shelley explains.

"Thanks. But you don't have to." I reassure.

"No, we want to." Shelley pushes.

"Skye, maybe we could let them show us a few things." Chris says, rubbing my back.

"Alright, fine." I concede.

They clap and squeal.

They took us to the sand and they showed us techniques to do on the surfboard. Showed us what we'd been doing wrong, and what little we'd been doing right.

Finally, they took us out back into the ocean. We were able to crouch down and ride a wave. I even ended up riding three waves standing up, all by myself, Chris only got one.

That took a while, later when I looked at my watch, it was 3:57, Chris and I decided we were ready to leave. So we talked to the girls a few more minutes, thanking them and telling them goodbye, before we left.

"So we're just going back to my place and crash?" Chris asks.

"No. Let's get some food first.

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Texas Roadhouse." I decide.

He laughs.

"Why'd you laugh?" I say, now self-conscious.

"No reason."

"Yes there was. Why did you laugh?"

"You're just cute.

"What do you mean, 'I'm cute'?"

"You sound disgusted, would you rather me say you're ugly?"

"Of course not, but you're just being random."

"I find it funny, we're in Los Angeles, land of the famous, you could go any and everywhere you want, and you wanna go to Texas Roadhouse."

"Hey, originally I was thinking about McDonald's."

He laughs again. "It's fine, I just think you're amusing."

"Oh, thanks. I've been there once. I was seven or eight. I loved it. I've always wanted to go back, but my parents always put Logan's over it, then when I moved to Florida, we could never afford it, and after 17 years, I'm kind of starting to crave it."

"Understandable."

"It better be." I said, before giving him a smile to let him know I was kidding. I was really enjoying being around him again.

After we went to Logan's we walked to a candy store he wanted to show me. And the place was huge. I couldn't think of one type of candy that wasn't there. We were like two kids in a candy shop. Even though in reality we were two adults in a candy shop.

We left with what, without bags, would have been piled high in our arms. We'd gotten a shitload of candy. From your major name brand candy bars, suckers, chocolate, jaw breakers, jolly ranchers, from the sweet to the sour, we'd gotten it.

I wasn't sure why we'd randomly bought so much candy, but, as we were walking along the beach, now surrounded in nothing but darkness and the smell of sweets, and I was munching on my candy, holding Chris's hand, acting a lot younger than we both were, I didn't really mind.

We must have had too much sugar and gotten, of course, a sugar rush, by the time we'd gotten back to the car and back to his house, we were dying to burn energy. He had decided to have a soda along with a Crunch bar, his bag by his side.

He put his Crunch bar down to reach over for the remote and his soda, so I grabbed his bag of candy and Crunch bar and ran.

I heard him yell "hey!" before I was on my way up the stairs. I went up to his room and locked the door, barely beating him and waited. Waited until he somehow unlocked the door and came in, smirking.

"How did you unlock the door?" I ask, wide-eyed and confused.

"It's not a very stable lock, Skye. It just took a butter knife."

"Oh." I pick up his bag. "Here."

"Thanks." He grabs it from me, only to put it down. Then he picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Chris!"

"Shh, it'll be okay."

"Not with you holding me hostage. Where are you going?"

"Just roaming."

"You gonna put me in the Walls of Jericho?" I ask nonchalantly

"Quite possibly."

Finally, after a very bumpy ride, I saw the pool come into view.

"Nooo!" I squeal, but am actually anticipating what I think Chris is about to do.

As he was starting to let me go, I push out of his grip, pushing him into the pool instead, but, as he was going down, he reached out and got my arms, dragging me in with him.

We came up and splashed each other, until finally I decided to kiss him.

"See, isn't this better than kissing in the rain?" Chris asks out of nowhere.

"What?"

"You talk about wanting to kiss in the rain, isn't this better?"

"I simply said it had happened once in a movie-"

"The Notebook, I know." Chris says idly.

"You do pay some attention to me, who would have thunk? Also, I simply stated that I'd never kissed in the rain, but, it wasn't necessarily on my bucket list. But yes, I am enjoying this more than I think I would the proverbial 'kissing in the rain.'"

"Good, always happy to kill a desire."

"Yes, now I want to dance in the rain, how are you going to top this?"

"Guess you'll have to find out." Chris shrugs.

We played a while, until a sudden fit of exhaustion hit me hard.

"I'm tired, I wonder what time it is."

"Don't you have a watch on?"

"Oh, yeah." I check my watch. "10:23 pm, wow."

"Tell me about it. We slept until noon and you're tired."

"Oddly enough, you know something that helps to wake me up again?"

"What?"

"A shower." I tell the blond man in front of me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You must not have very good water pressure then, because mine like literally pounds you until you're tired."

"It won't me."

"I'd say it would, even you, Skye Jennings, can be exhausted by the forces of water on you."

"No. It's not going to pound me."

"What makes you say that?"

I put my arms around him and start stepping closer to him. "Because you'll be in there with me. And I'll be too busy with you to get tired."

"What?"

And before he had the chance to say anything, I pretty much pounced on him. I started making out with him and eventually he started undressing me, up on our way to the shower.

I sat him down on the toilet and straddled him, naked, immediately arousing him when I turned my body so I could come in closer contact to him and started rubbing up against him.

We took a shower together, we slept together, in a way we hadn't in so long, it was nothing like our nap earlier had been, but that was okay.

* * *

The next day we decided to stay in California, it made more sense to do that than to rush back to Florida when the next day we'd have to come back to the west to Colorado for that week's events. That Thursday we stayed in; sleeping, swimming, watching TV, playing video games, when we got hungry we'd decided to try to make a homemade pizza. I guess since we both lacked experience, we sucked pretty bad at trying to form the dough, after three failed attempts and a lighthearted argument, we got into a food fight. This led to a bath together and the night ended similarly to the way it had the night before.

The next few days Chris and I went out every night, spending most of our available time together. Things were like they'd been at the beginning of our relationship, and life was great again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: comparatively so to the last chapter, this chapter's... intense, I guess. Definitely less fluffy.

3/8/04 (RAW):

"Hey babe." Chris greets me as I approach him.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

Chris had just had his segment with Trish and Christian, where he'd been on the phone with Trish when Christian attacked him from behind.

"Yeah. Well, I got a little pain in my back, but it's not like it's something I'm not used to."

"Good. How's your knee?"

"Oh it's great. I mean I limp a bit but I've actually been released to wrestle tonight."

"But you don't want to risk hurting your knee so soon before Wrestlemania, do you?"

"It's against Steven Richards, I'll be fine. Besides, at this point I'm really not worried about making it to Wrestlemania. I've been before, I'll be again, and this would, be really good heat for Christian. Everything's fine with me. How have you been?"

"I'm fine. But don't forget that tonight after the show we have to get our clothes for the Hall of Fame this Saturday."

"Of course. I remember. You want to go ahead and go get it, our matches are still not for a while."

"If it's okay, I'd rather not. You know I love to hang out with my friends during RAW. Let's just go after." I explain, rubbing Chris's hand.

"Alright."

* * *

So we hung around with each other and my friends-since most of Chris's had abandoned him- throughout the night, until later in the evening when our matches came up. Tonight my match is myself vs. Molly Holly and after commercial, we're up.

* * *

As I attempt to spear Molly Holly down to the ground, she gets me in a roll up and, using the ropes as leverage, gets the pin. She went on celebrating as I tried to get up, though, obviously in pain, until she came back and started attacking me. I wasn't expecting it and she had the upper hand. But thankfully, Victoria came out and saved the day for me. Jazz, who Molly hadn't gotten along with last week in our tag match, never came out, so Victoria and I double teamed Molly, giving her a taste of her own medicine. After we lay her out, we; Victoria and I, stare at each other, she slaps me in the face, gives me the Widow's Peak, laying me out too, before she struts her way up the ramp and out of the peoples' views. Finally, when I came to; I made it up the ramp and backstage.

It wasn't that big of a deal, what looked like a betrayal on-screen had been discussed between two friends before hand, nonetheless when I saw Victoria smirking, she says, "Great match," I just say, "Oh shut up," and continue walking.

I walk past her and back to where the monitor we'd been watching backstage and sat next to Chris. We continued watching the show and making fun of people as they came and went until Chris's match was next and he left.

He was about to Lionsault Steven Richards when Trish Stratus's music hit. Really. Trish Stratus. I could hear and see different reactions throughout the arena, backstage, and from Chris himself, until Christian came out and it all made sense.

It's something I've told him a million times; don't get distracted on something that's not your opponent during a match. Of course we listen to each other about as well as a child listens to his mother, so when Chris kept too much of his attention on Christian for too long, Steven came back and went for the pin. Steven got the three count, and Christian was out of there.

Of course, Chris was mad so he took his aggressions out on Richards before heading backstage, collecting his stuff and me, who had to collect my stuff, and heading over to Phoebe's, the place where we were getting our formal wear for the Hall of Fame, the night before Wrestlemania.

"Is your knee alright?" I ask him again.

"Yeah, surprisingly it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's no worse than it was before my match."

"Thank God. I'd hate for you to always have a knee problem after all the abuse that knee's been through."

"It has been to Hell and back lately."

"I bet. And this way you'll finally be able to get your revenge on Christian at Wrestlemania."

"I will, and let me tell you, I'm ready. Christian's had it coming for a long time."

"What's your favorite part of Wrestlemania weekend?" I make conversation.

"Of course Wrestlemania is always great, but I love the Hall of Fame. I love that for one night, one night, the earlier generations and the current generation kinda collide. It's always so much fun. How about you?"

"I agree. For me it's definitely between Wrestlemania and the Hall of Fame, but I enjoy the whole week. It's like spring break for me. Minus the working part." I added, laughing.

"That's funny, SummerSlam is my summer vacation, and Royal Rumble, my winter break."

"Oh, shut up." I playfully punch his arm.

"Wrestlmania always gets me to thinking."

"About what?"

"Lots of things. How things used to be. How things could be, how they are."

"What do you mean? What all do you look at?"

"Different things. My life, my friends' lives, WWE's life, so to speak."

"What do you think about your life?"

"I think about being a 19-year-old with a dream to be a wrestler. How when I did a step better, actually learning how to wrestle, winning an award or championship, going to ECW, I still wasn't completely happy. WWE was my real goal. I think about all the things that could have stopped me from getting there, how I could have gotten here and not made it far, and who in the hell even begins to know what the future holds. And that's the scary part."

"The future?"

"Yeah, we as humans like to think we have it all set. We have friends, family, clothes, a roof, money in the bank, our health, but so much could change in a second. A second! How scary is that?"

"And Wrestlemania gets you thinking about this?"

"Uh-huh."

"Your crazy ass needs mental help." I suggest.

"Oh thanks."

"I was just kidding."

"I know."

"So I think after hearing you, my comparisons of Wrestlemania to spring break are justified."

"Fine. I'll humor you. What is one thing about earlier Wrestlemanias that you miss?"

"Steve Austin and me drinking during Wrestlemania week. Sometimes someone would join us during normal shows, but during Wrestlemania weekend we were usually out with half the roster, those were fun times."

"I'd say, I wish I could have been there."

"You could have. After Wrestlemania 99, you were there every year. And you were there last year, if you remember, we were actually dating the past two years during it."

"Oh yeah, that was fun!"

"My god, you have a horrid memory."

"Why don't you hang out with Austin much anymore?"

"I'm not sure. We seemed to have just kind of drifted away. Though, if anything, it was probably because of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, it'd make sense. Steve and I didn't really become friends until I was almost 20, right after I'd broken up with Jimmy (old high-school) boyfriend, now that I have a boyfriend again, we don't ever go out anymore. I bet that's not a coincidence."

"Austin should realize that I trust you. I don't care if you two hang out. I mean, why would I care that you two go out to a bar, a dangerous place, I bet that if danger approached, he'd protect you. You're both healthy, young, good-looking people. Of course you give more to the good-looking and young parts than he does... but I digress, you're drinking beer after beer. Probably playing bar games, taking shots. In how many states do you think you guys got eloped?"

So much for it not bothering him, I try to lighten the mood. "37."

He gave me a look that read he was not joking.

"Hey, eyes on the road, not me!"

"I'm being serious, Skye."

"And I'm not because this is ridiculous. Me and Austin, no. He is 16 years older than me! If anything, he's a father figure to me. Whenever I went out with him I never got drunk, I never got close to drunk. And what happened to trusting me? Why do we keep arguing about not trusting each other. I trust you and you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you."

I don't think he is, but I don't say so. "You better be. But just to make sure," I pull my phone out, "I'm calling Austin and after we pick up our stuff we can go out with him."

"Won't that be kind of a third wheel situation?"

"No, you can come, I'm sure Steve won't mind." I give him my best cheesy smile. He opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupted. "Shh, it's ringing!"

"Hello." A gruff voice says.

"Hey Steve, it's Skye."

"Skye, it's alright." Chris interrupts.

"Is that Chris?" Steve asks.

Damn, so much for the element of surprise.

"Yeah. We were wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Wouldn't I be a third wheel?"

Damn do these two think alike.

"Of course not! I haven't gotten to really talk to you in forever and I'd love to go drinking like we used to, and now I can bring Chris! Unless, of course, you're busy."

"No. But we don't have to go out." Steve tells me.

"We don't have to do anything, but I want to."

"Alright. What bar?" "You know where the HorseShoe is?"

"Of course. We've been."

"Alright, great, can we do it tonight, or is it getting too late?"

"You know I don't believe in going to bed before 12 in the afternoon!"

I laugh. I missed his sense of humor and sarcasm. "I know, I'm getting ahead of myself. So I'll probably see you about 12:30."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye Steve." I put my phone up. "That was simpler than I thought it'd be."

"Why would you do that?"

"If you really trust me, then you won't mind going out and drinking with us. I know you like going out and drinking, right Chris?"

"Every now and again."

"Good. Phoebe's is over there, Chris."

* * *

We arrived at Phoebe's and got our clothes. Afterwards, we headed to the HorseShoe.

"I can't believe we're going out so late." Chris complains.

"Late? It's 12:21, this, I'm sure, is less than your craziest night. And I know making plans in the spur of the moment, well into the night, is kind of rash, but I thought tomorrow night may be difficult to go out with just the three of us. Let's just go and enjoy ourselves. You like Steve, don't you?"

"I guess he's okay. He was the one who told me I was the #1 contender for the WWF title back in 2001." He brightens up at this.

"Fond memory. I was talking more on a personal level than professional, though. But I guess you answered my question."

"Why does the HorseShoe sound so familiar?"

"You ever play a game called horseshoe, Chris?"

"I'm talking about the place. I wanna say I might have gone there before."

"Maybe you have, you'll probably remember when you get there."

And with that we were at the HorseShoe. We walked in to find Steve already sitting on a bar stool, chugging a Budweiser. I went to the seat next to him, but Chris quickly hopped up instead. There wasn't another seat next to Steve so, though I'd rather not after he'd almost just killed me taking my seat, I took a seat next to Chris.

"You okay with me sitting here, Chris?!"

"Yup." I glare at him, he was bent over the bar, I push his head back.

"So Steve, how are you doing?"

"Fine I suppose."

"Good. You excited about Wrestlemania?"

"Not too much. I miss being an actual part of the action. Now I'm just refereeing a match, a throw away match, really, we're all just throw aways."

"Depressing." Chris says, playing with a card that said to call Ben Kenton.

I slap him across the head. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Chris. Steve, people love you, and they're excited about the match! You can look at it any way you want, but you should feel special. Even now that you can't wrestle, they still want you around and they're doing all they can to keep you around."

"Exactly. They have to come up with a bunch of bullshit just to keep me around. We all know that, if in this business, you can't wrestle, you shouldn't be in wrestling. And I can't wrestle."

"If you're miserable, you should leave."

"I second that." Chris proclaims.

We both stare at Chris, and not very nicely. He noticed. "I mean, to be the best you have to feel like you're in the best circumstances, you don't, there's not much more you can do without being able to wrestle. I'll hate to see you go," he places an arm on Steve's shoulder, "but we all know your time is almost up."

"Chris!" I can't believe he's being such a douche!

"It's fine, Skye." Steve said.

Steve must have been really upset. He wasn't really the violent kind out of the ring, but he was always up to cuss you out, I was starting to wish that Chris could be his latest victim. Chris was being an asshole.

"Chris, let's get drinks."

We were having an awkward moment and I was trying to get us past it.

"Alright. Yo, bartender!"

I put my face in my hands.

The bartender came over "What can I get you, sir?"

"I want a margarita, the lady will have-"

"The lady will speak for herself. I'll have a Razzlesnake margarita combination."

"Going fancy, Jennings?" Steve asks, and I was glad. It was the first time all night I'd seen him do anything other than drink his beer and complain.

"Well better than Jack Daniels."

"Especially when you can barely knock hard liquor."

"I didn't know they were the same things!" I say, remembering a certain embarrassing night.

"Woah!" Chris stops us. "Did I miss something?"

"When I started going drinking with Steve, he thought I was trying to sleep with him. So he was very cruel to me." I say with faux hurt. "I hadn't done too much drinking in my life before, and nothing past the occasional Budlight, so he often made light of my inexperience. One night we got to talking about it, and I told him I'd done and knew more about drinking then I really did. He said he didn't believe I could hold down a Jack Daniels. I said, of course, I could, I drunk hard liquor all the time, thinking they were similar, but not knowing Jack Daniels and hard liquor were the same things. I had a rough few days after that. To say the least…" I explain.

"Oh." Chris flounders.

We continued to talk, as Steve drunk more he opened up, which I was glad, but as Chris drunk more he became more and more of a dick. I, like I always had, only had two. I never went out and got drunk unless I was with friends who I knew would carry me home. I'm not waking up next to a guy I don't remember marrying.

After my second drink, I started drinking water. And, as the men to my left continued drinking, each sip making me more and more nervous, as Chris drunk more, I expected him to really run his mouth and in return I expected him to eventually get a broken nose from the man on his left. But to my surprise they seemed to be getting along, even if it was probably the alcohol talking. So much so that I finally thought I could go to the bathroom without worrying about them killing each other. After so much water drinking, my bladder was filled to the max.

While I was in the stall a familiar voice filled the room.

"I mean, what's so great about Skye? She's not even pretty! She's fucking lanky! She's got a big nose and big puffy hair, only thing small about her are her tits!"

Trish. I came out in what I pride myself to think could duplicate a badass entrance scene from an action movie. She was at the mirror, applying pink lip gloss, pink lip gloss in which she almost dropped down her throat and choked on when she saw me. Her face, priceless! I opened the door with a thud, slamming it against another stall before stepping out. She turned around and started backing up. "Skye!"

"Trish! Now that we know each others' names, there something you wanna discuss?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"I heard you talking. Apparently you have a problem with me. That's fine. Just take it up with me instead of talking behind my back. I'm always open to settle something like women."

"Some woman you are! You're manlier than half the male locker room!"

"You would know, seeing as you've been with half the male locker room."

"That I have, but, honey, don't get wrong that I'm proud of it. Especially since it's because of my many hook ups I found Chris! He's the best I've ever had! I don't know why he'd settle for you. He probably has three different girlfriends on the side."

I step up and slap her, and to my surprise, she slaps me back. We share a knowing look. She was braver than I thought. I tackle her. She pushes me off and kicks me in the gut, then comes running after me, I push her down and punch her in the mouth. She pushes me off her, backing up, then starts yelling at me when she saw the blood. Out of all the things that had just happened, it was then that two women came running in after hearing. I had my eyes on them.

I was ignoring my advice. Keep your eyes on your opponent.

She rams me into the wall and starts attacking me. I manage to knee her in the crotch, though not as hard as I would have liked, flip her over and give her the same treatment she'd been giving me moments before. I didn't even notice the extra hollering from behind and the bouncers separating us, throwing us out. But on my way out, I noticed another brawl.

I was thinking that was probably why our fight went unnoticed for so long until I realized who it was.

Steve was beating the shit out of Chris, who was just a limp, bloody, very bloody, body on the floor.

At this point, I was willingly being dragged out, and since the bouncer didn't have me gripped with full strength anymore, I got out of his grip.

I went after Steve, a man I saw as a romodel, someone I once considered a friend, he'd taught me a lot, but none of that mattered. He was mauling the man I loved. He obviously had the strength advantage so I slapped him and got his attention. He turned to me, pissed. I kicked him in the well, the nuts, I grabbed Chris. He was out like a light.

"He's with me, but I can't carry him by myself. Will you help me take him to my car?" After a few minutes me and a guy I don't even think worked there got Chris in the backseat. I looked at him. He had blood all over his face, hands, hair, down his clothes, his nose was definitely broken, his lip was busted, and his left eye, black. I'd been in and seen my share of fights over the years. But even this made my stomach churn. I started to cry. Please let him be okay.

I called several people, getting no response. It was, after all, 2:47 in the morning. Finally, when I called Matt Hardy, he answered.

"Hello." A groggy, exasperated voice called.

"Is this Matt?"

"Yeah, Lita?"

"No! It's Skye Jennings, I am so sorry to call you so late. I was out with Chris and he got-" I look at him. "Attacked." I don't know what happened. "He's really banged up and I'm taking him to the hospital. I can't carry him by myself. Again, I'm sorry to disturb you so late but can you please help me?! I'll explain more later, but I need help now."

"Of course, where are you guys at?!"

"You know where the HorseShoe Lounge and Bar is?"

"Yeah, it's just off the highway, right?"

"Yes! We're parked right outside, but I'm going to the nearest hospital I can!"

"Okay, I'll be there. There's one along the highway. What all is wrong with Chris?"

"It looks like mostly his face. Broken nose, busted lip, black eye, nothing looks life threatening, but he's very bloody, like it's on his clothes and stuff, and he's unconscious."

"I don't think any of the things wrong with him makes you unconscious unless you have unbearable enough pain or you lose a lot of blood. Where is the blood coming from?"

"Uh." I looked at his head, hands, arms, chest. "Out of his nostrils and bottom lip, he has some blood in his hair, but from what I see it doesn't look like he's got a bump on his head."

"Have you found the hospital?"

"No, but I just passed a Shell gas station."

"Yeah, that's on the way to the hospital. I'm only about two minutes behind you, pull off to the side and you can follow me to the hospital."

Matt, and at times, Lita, when Matt needed to strictly focus on the road, it was pitch dark, stayed on the phone with me the drive there. Asking me questions, assuring me it'd be okay, and at times, attempting to change the subject. My crying was under control but I'm sure I'd done enough so that my eyes were puffy and my nose was snotting up. We were in New York so I was also freezing on the side.

Finally we arrived. We found two spots to park and got out. Matt and I carried Chris inside while Lita went to check us in. I helped sit Chris down then joined Lita, I knew more than she did and could hopefully help him get in easier.

"Apparently he got attacked." I heard Lita finish.

"We were at a bar. I went to the bathroom, when I came back he was like this, still being beaten. I use the term attacked loosely, he may have just been at a bad end of a fight. But as you can see," I point over. "He's bleeding badly. Please get him a doctor." I tell the receptionist.

"Can you feel out these forms?" She hands me a pack of forms.

"Can I-, of course I can, but can he get a doctor, he's freaking unconscious!"

"Listen, miss, I will get him a doctor if you'll sit down and fill out the forms."

"Fine, but he better get a doctor soon." I went over and angrily began to sign the forms.

I hate these hospital rules.

Luckily though, about three minutes later, a doctor came in. He looked at the paper in his hand and laughed. "Oh, alright. Chris Jericho. Is there a Chris Jericho in the building?"

He looked over to us. We were the only four in the waiting room. His mouth dropped. "Oh my..." He walks over to us. He grabs Chris's head and inspects him. "Get a stretcher, now! Nurse, get a stretcher in here!"

Of course during this I'm freaking out, trying to get him to talk to me. "What's wrong? What's wrong?!"

A stretcher was brought in and he was wheeled off. I tried to follow, but they wouldn't let me. The nurse said no. Well that nurse was pissing me off. I threw the forms at her. I was going with my boyfriend. Until Matt and Lita grabbed me. I kicked and screamed and thrashed around. The nurse called for security. Son of a bitch! This time I was being drug out to the backseat.

Lita and Matt sat me in the car's backseat and held me down. "Skye," Lita began "you can't act like that!"

"Yes I can, and you know what, I will! They're trying to deny me of Chris, that's not fair!"

"They're not denying you, Skye." Matt tried. "It's hospital regulation. There no conspiring against you."

"I've had a long night, can't they make an exception?!"

"What makes you think you're special, Skye? Your not special! Why can't you just wait? There in there at three o' clock in the morning, possibly trying to save his life, the least you could do is not throw a hissy fit. For once in your life, act your age!"

"Matt, stop it!" Lita demands.

I was crying again, though just silent tears.

He was about to speak again, no doubt to continue lecturing me, but he looked at me and sighed instead. "I'm gonna go inside, so if something happens with Chris they can tell me. Lita, keep Skye here." He walked away.

We sat in silence. Lita hugged me, rubbed my back, I finally hugged back. I put my head on her shoulder. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Last thing I remember was the weight of her head on mine.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up with a thud. I went to roll over and stretch out to Chris but fell instead. I wake up quickly and look around. I quickly collect where I am at and why, Matt and Lita are in the front seat laughing at me as I struggle to get back up on the backseat.

"See you next fall." Lita, always a wise ass, said.

"Shut up. How's Chris?"

"Chris is fine." Matt informs me.

"Did he have to have a surgery, is he conscious, good god-man, how's he doing?!"

"I'll tell you if you'll give me a chance." Matt says, crossing his arms.

"Sorry."

"Turns out they thought he had a concussion, but was wrong. Just the way the blood was flowing around his head looked like how a concussion would." Matt explains.

"Did I not tell you last night that he didn't have a concussion? I've seen a few concussions in my time too! Some doctor, I hope Chris doesn't have to have a surgery, I hate having that clown even touch him! Can't even tell what a concussion looks like, are you kidding me? I could have told you that! As a matter of fact, I did tell you that!"

"I told you she'd find something bad about it." Lita says. "Anyways, Skye, continuing, he is unconscious. They gave him sleeping pills. The reason he was bleeding so much is because he had his nose broken several times, causing him to lose so much blood, and that's why he passed out."

"How many times was his nose broken?" I asked curiously.

"It's hard to be precise, but they're thinking five times."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, but it's alright, he's in surgery now, no guarantee what his nose will look like after, but he'll be fine to continue regular activity after the surgery, just has to wear a nose protector."

"So he'll be able to go to Wrestlemania, right?" Lita asks.

"He should." Matt says.

"Oh no! I'm so stupid!" I say.

"What?" Matt asks.

"Vince, we are in so much trouble! He'll probably fire us, at least me!"

"Calm down, Skye. With Wrestlemania tomorrow night, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything that rash. And chances of him finding out are slim." Lita pushes.

"I think he might already know." Matt responds.

"Why do you say that?" I question nervously.

"Jeff just sent me a text. It says 'I heard a rumor that you and Lita went to a bar last night, Chris and Skye were there, you attacked Chris, and kidnapped Skye and raped her. And now she's pregnant with your spawn and Chris is dead.'"

"What the fuck?!" Lita exclaims.

"That's horrible. That obviously didn't happen." I state.

"Really, Sherlock? What'd college you graduate from?" Matt says.

"How did that get made up?" Lita asks.

"Who knows?" Matt states.

"Guys, I am so sorry! I'll make sure that it's known you just helped Chris and that's it."

"Maybe rumors is as far as it will go." Lita tries.

"I doubt it. They're gonna want to know what happened to Chris. I wouldn't lie about it, but at least talk to Chris about it." Matt recommends.

"I will. What time is it?"

"About six am."

"What? Why is Jeff up?" I ask, perplexed.

"He wakes up about five every morning. He'd rather wake up early than sleep in for reasons I less than know."

"Why are you guys in here instead of the waiting room?" I ask, kinda upset about the fact.

"Because apparently you're not allowed to be in the waiting room unless you're a patient. I found that out the hard way. I gave them your number to call you when you're allowed to come in. Which reminds me, sorry for yelling at you last night, thinking about it, I was being a hypocrite." Matt apologizes.

"It's fine, I was being a bitch. Again, thanks for all you've done. If there's ever anything you need or want, I'll be there. Unless you want money. Do you want money?" I ask, more than willing to pay up.

"Skye, calm down." Lita continues. "It's fine, you're our friend. You don't owe us. Right, Matt?"

"Yes. Us helping you out was just being a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You want a cracker?" Matt says.

"Uh, sure." I take a cracker. "Thanks. When can I see Chris?"

"They just took him into surgery about 20 minutes ago. The surgery's about an hour-long, so after surgery I don't know how long they'll make you wait. But I do know you'll definitely get to see him tonight!"

"Oh thanks." I say sarcastically. "I think I'm gonna head to my hotel and get dressed. I feel guilty leaving Chris, but if I can't even go inside might as well get something done today, and I'm sure you guys would like to revisit your lives." I step out of the car. "Thank you again for all you've done."

"Don't mention it, honey. I hope Chris is alright, keep us updated."

"Alright." Lita and I hug.

I go to Matt. "Matt. I thank God I could interrupt your sleep."

"Well if a live is on the line, I'm glad you could too. I wish you both the best of luck. See you tonight?"

"I don't know, depends on Chris, and if we still have jobs."

He laughs. "Bye."

I hug him too before the three off us part ways.

* * *

I went to my hotel room, cleaned up, got dressed. I inspected my face only to find I had a huge bruise on it, along with various places on my body. I put a lot of foundation on.

I look at my phone and had one missed called, it was from about five minutes ago. I call it back. "Hello?" An all too familiar voice spoke.

"Sorry I missed your call, is Chris okay?"

"From what I hear, he's fine. He's out of surgery, he should be awake soon if not already, you can come pick him up now."

"Well thank you! I'll be there in a few minutes."

I got my car keys and was on my way. When I got up to Chris's room, he was sitting up on his bed, sucking an orange.

"Hey." He didn't look up. "Are you feeling okay?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Chris asks sardonically.

"I wouldn't know. That's why I'm asking."

"I feel like I broke my nose."

"I bet it hurts."

"Yeah, luckily you've never broken your nose, I've broken mine five times."

"It could have been four, they're not sure."

He looks up at me, his expression quickly changes. "Come over here." He says.

I walk over, he grabs my face and pulls me down. "Ow!"

"What?" He let me go. "What's wrong?"

I grab my back. "I slept in a car last night, my back hurts."

"What happened to your face?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a huge bruise on your cheek."

I look in the mirror. The bruise was still visible! I didn't want him to think I'd fought with Trish because of jealousy. "Oh, must have been a match."

"You didn't have it last night."

"Well, I ran into a wall."

"Why are you trying to cover it up?"

"I'm not."

"Really? You don't usually cake foundation on."

"Well it's Wrestlemania weekend, so… stop interrogating me!"

"Alright, calm down." Before I could continue my phone rang. It was an unknown number and I didn't answer it. Then it came up I had one new voicemail. I listened to it.

"Hello, Miss Jennings, this is John Laurinaitis, Senior Vice President of Talent Operations, I need to meet with you, and if possible, Chris Irvine, known professionally as Chris Jericho, in my office at WWE headquarters, today, if possible, four pm, thank you."

"Who was it?" Chris asks me.

"John Laurinaitis, he'll probably call you too."

Chris's phone goes off.

"Am I good or what He needs to meet with us in his office at four pm, at WWE headquarters, which means we're gonna have to catch a flight to Connecticut. Are you up for going, or do you want me to reschedule for you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm in a lot of pain but I can sit on my ass and do nothing long enough to be flown out to Connecticut. Could you drive me to the hotel so I could get dressed?"

"Yeah, we'll leaves as soon as you're ready."

He stands up. "I'm ready."

"Okay smartass, let's go."

* * *

Eight and a half hours later, Chris and I are waiting to go to John Laurinaitis's office. The pansy actually has a waiting room, but to my surprise, it's full.

I'm hoping John will take us into his office separately, I'm sure Trish has already called in and tattled on me, so I'm sure I'm in trouble too.

The waiting room isn't very loud. Besides Chris, there's no one else I recognize, but unfortunately the same can't be said for Chris and me. They're staring us down like we have a gun. And when you're famous, you might as well be walking around with a gun. Chris is ignoring everyone like a boss. He's usually the talkative kind, very talkative, but after all he's been through the past 12 hours, it's understandable that today he's not.

He's reading Sports Illustrated, a magazine that, before today, I've never seen him pick up and I'm just playing with my fingernails, pretending to wipe stuff off my shirt here and there. Anything not to make eye contact with someone staring me down.

Mercifully, John finally steps out. "Chris Irvine."

Chris stands up and grabs my wrist, practically dragging me with him. He knows I hate it when he does that. If it wasn't for guilt getting the best of me, I'd cuss him out right here.

"It's alright if Skye comes with me, right? I assume what you want to talk to us about crosses paths." Chris states.

"I'd usually say no, but in this particular case I'll make an exception."

"Do I have any say in this?" I whine.

"No." Chris counters. "Please Mr. Laurinaitis, continue."

"All right well, we're hearing very bad things."

"Just found out about Lesnar vs. Goldberg, huh?" I ask. I'm telling you now, that shit will be a train wreck.

Chris rolls his eyes.

"What happened last night?" John asks bluntly.

"What didn't happen last night?" I retort.

"What happened last night?!" John pushes.

"Skye, let me explain." Chris steps in. "I got in a fight. My nose was broken five times."

"That'd make sense. The face mask and all."

"Don't worry, he'll be at Wrestlemania." I knew that's all John was really worried about. Not Chris, but his own job.

"He will?"

"Yes, he's done with surgery and is fine."

"Skye, I can speak for myself!"

"So, Skye, I assume you'll be there to." John turns to me.

"Yes."

"How did Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas get into the equation?"

"Chris looked really bad last night after the fight. He was unconscious and I couldn't carry him. Some guy helped me get Chris to the car, but I also needed help getting him to a hospital. I called everyone on my contacts list, I had no luck until H, Hardy, Matt."

"Alright, what was the fight over, Chris?"

"Uh, I was drunk, I don't remember."

"So, you future endeavoring us?" I blurt out.

"No. I'm warning you, both of you. What you do in your free time is your business. Until and unless it affects the WWE's rep. Rumors are one thing, but when there's proof, such as Chris's, and now that I really look at it, your face too, Skye, it's more than a rumor."

"Alright." I say, looking down at my shoes.

"Yes, sir." Chris is such a suck up.

"You may go." He says.

"Wait, is that all?"

Did the thing with Trish not matter?

"Yeah, unless there's something you need to tell me." John raises his eyebrows. Chris looks at me. I guess it doesn't matter.

"Nope. It's just, you make us take an almost two-hour flight over here just for this. You quite obviously have our numbers, couldn't we have done this via the phone?"

"Skye!" Chris spits. "Let's go!"

Stone Cold Steve Austin's name was never mentioned, I think we thought that if Steve wasn't in it, we had a better chance of keeping our jobs, also because they were both drunk, so who knows what happened. I look back at him, saw the nose protector. It was all my fault. Damn. I let him lead me out of the building. We took a taxi back to the airport. We would make it back to New York in time for the Hall of Fame!


	6. Chapter 6

Chris had tried to go to sleep, and for a while I thought he had, until he poked his head back up. "Skye, do you want to go to the Hall of Fame?"

"I'm getting really excited about it! Why?"

"Just… blah." He starts playing with my hair.

I laugh. "You not feeling good, baby?"

"My nose hurts like hell. I just wanna lay down. I don't wanna get out tonight. Do we have to go?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think so. If you think about it, there's been people who haven't throughout the years."

"I think I'm just gonna stay at the hotel tonight."

"Alright. I'll stay with you."

"No, go out. Just because I'm in pain doesn't mean you should suffer. You've been excited about this all year. Go ahead."

"No way. Besides, everyone always goes with a date anyways. It'll be fun. Just hanging around the hotel. We can have a girls' night in." I smile.

He kisses my cheek. "You sure?"

"If you'll be there, I'm definite."

"I'm glad. This way I won't be completely miserable."

I smile before pulling out a notebook and writing. I'm not one to keep a diary, but I had to do something.

I wouldn't let Chris know, but I was really bummed about not going to the Hall of Fame.

On the bright side, I'd get to hang out with Chris. That's always fun. We haven't got to be alone, actually alone, but once today, and I'm not even counting that because the scene, Chris, was depressing. So tonight could still be a good night.

* * *

By the time we'd gotten back to our hotel and were able to sit down and relax, a phone rang.

Chris groans.

"That's me." I admit. I go and get my phone. It's Ivory. "Hello?"

"Hey, you!"

"Hi, Ivory. What's up?"

"I'm about to die."

"Well that's always fun," I say, knowing her ways of over exaggerating.

"Yup. I'm so excited. Do you know how excited that is, Skye? That is really excited!"

"Yeah, but with you, it's kinda the norm. Tell you what, though, you explode and I'll catch your heart."

"Sounds like a deal. Anyways, I was thinking maybe, if you and Chris were up for it, you could go out to dinner with Kevin (yes, Kevin Nash) and me."

"Kevin's in town?"

"Yes… He came up just to see me! Isn't he sweet?"

"Are we talking about the same Kevin Nash, sounds a little too sweet to be him?"

"Oh, shut up, he's really good to me. He came all the way from Florida to New York just so I wouldn't have to go to the Hall of Fame alone!"

"Okay, you're right. That was very sweet of him, but I can't go to dinner with you guys."

"Is everything alright?"

"Chris and I had a rough night last night. We just wanna stay in tonight, sorry."

"It's fine. You'll presence will definitely be missed. This is the first Wrestlemania since you've been here that we won't be going out together. I'll miss you! But enjoy Chris's company. There are a few things he can do for you that I can't."

"Ivory!"

"Well its true. I mean you guys are just going to be all alone in that big hotel room, two young, vivacious, good-looking people-"

"Alright, I'm hanging up, goodbye!"

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Remember, whatever you do; safety first!"

"I hate you." I say before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Chris asks.

"Ivory, being a nut as usual."

"What do you want to do?"

"Like I said, girls' night in. I thought I'd go to a store and get us a bunch of junk food. We can just sit around and watch movies all night."

"Is that it?"

"Well, Chris, what else do you usually do on a girls' night in?"

"I can honestly and proudly say I've never had one."

"Good, then I'll run this town tonight. Alright, so I'll run up to Wal*Mart and get a few things. What do you want?" I ask.

"Uhm, orange soda, I haven't had that in a while. Jaw breakers, vanilla ice cream, and supreme pizza."

"You need anything else?"

"Can you get a few horror movies for the portable DVD player?"

"Yeah, any preferences?"

"We like a lot of the same movies, so just anything that looks good to you."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Give me a call if you think of something."

"Okay."

And with that I was gone. Traffic was starting to pick up (I can only imagine why), so going to the store and back took a little more time than I was hoping. But finally I was on my way back up to the room, bags in hand.

I hadn't taken a room key since Chris could just let me, so I knock. "Wait a minute!" Chris calls.

About a minute and a half later, he answers the door. "What took so long?"

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom."

"It's fine. So I got all the food you wanted, and though I know it'll kill you, the pizza has bread sticks with it."

"Cool, what movies you get?"

"Newest Madea, Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Scary Movie Three Sound good?"

"Yes, I love those movies, thank you!"

"You better thank me, you know I don't like comedy horrors, but I got you Scary Movie Three anyways."

"Thank you again, you're amazing."

"You bet I am!" I tease. I gotta go pee real quick." I say.

"Alright." I go to the bathroom, while I'm peeing, I hear whispering and the door shut.

"Chris?"

"Yes?" He was at the fridge.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I heard the door open and close and whispering."

"Oh yeah. Chris Benoit came by to ask me if we wanted to drive to Hall of Fame with him."

"Why were you whispering?"

"He uh… told me a dirty joke after he asked."

"Oh well, I'm a big girl, you didn't have to whisper, but alright, what do you wanna watch first?"

"How about Madea, since we haven't seen it."

"Okay."

Chris and I stayed up to about three AM, watching movies, bullshitting around, eating, play wrestling.

We'd woken up about 30 minutes ago, thrown on our gym clothes, and guess where we were now.

We would spend our usual two hours working out before going to the hotel and freshening up. From there we'll head to the arena, spend some time in the ring with technicians, with friends, really get a feel of Wrestlemania 20.

I am nervous. This is Wrestlemania. And a lot is on the line for me. Tonight I could very well become the next WWE women's champion, or I could have my head shaved bald. Luckily, I either lose it all, gain it all, or am completely unaffected. I could lose without being pinned. That'll be the easiest way to lose but, as an athlete, I want the best. I will not be happy unless I'm the one holding up the women's title, and razor, at the end of the night.

Chris has a similar mentality. He is ready for his match against Christian, nervous but nonetheless ready. And I hope he gets his revenge. I know he can get the job done, though, at this point it's just a matter of if something screwy happens. I could very well see Christian having something up his wrist band.

On the way back to the hotel, I decided to ask Chris about the 'fight' with Steve. I was trying to give him time and two days isn't really a lot of time, but it's driving me crazy. He said yesterday to Laurinaitis that he got too drunk to remember, but I don't think he got that drunk. And if he did, I'm hoping to help him remember something.

"Chris."

"What?"

"Do you really not remember anything about your fight with Steve?"

He sighs. "Why would I lie about it, Skye?"

"No, it's not that I don't believe you, I do, I was just thinking that maybe if we talked about it and you really thought about it, you'd be able to remember. I can't think of what you'd be able to say to make him just… snap."

"Neither can I, then again I was hung over!"

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, let's just talk about something else."

6:01 PM. We are officially 59 minutes away from Wrestlemania, and everyone is freaking out. Freaking out so much so that if someone were to be calm, I'd flip out at their calmness.

I hate the feeling of nervousness in my stomach. I get it often. Whether it's a house show or WrestleMania, I still get this feeling in my stomach. But when my music hits and I get out onto that stage that feeling disappears and I'm back to doing what I do best. So yes, I'm nervous, but I'm ready, I know myself well enough to know that this feeling is code for being ready to do what I was meant to do in life and do it well.

I, like last night, keep getting people who are worried coming up and interrogating me. Last night people called me before Hall of Fame, asking if I was coming and if I was okay. Those who didn't ask me before and still some who had asked, called me after asking where I was at, if I was okay. Chris didn't get any calls.

I appreciate the fact that my friends and coworkers worry about me, but after having to explain the situation a certain amount of times, it gets annoying. I'm here now and obviously fine! If anyone should be checked on and worried about, it's Chris. He's the one with the face mask.

Whenever I get nervous, I pace. I'm not sure how I got into the habit, it's just what I do. I had finally come back from the bathroom to Chris's dressing room, it took longer than usual since I kept getting pelted with questions. I walk in and was surprised to find Chris not in his locker room. Unlike most people, I like to be with people and not being alone before I go out. Since most people were annoying me at the moment, I was hoping I could talk to Chris. I need to realize he has his own stuff going on. If I don't have people to talk to, I get to thinking too much and just wreck my nerves all the much more. To keep myself from… thinking too much, I walk to the gorilla, see who's around. We can't go out to the ring anymore since a lot of people are starting to arrive and dark matches are going on.

"Hey, Skye." I turn around to see Chris Benoit. Not quite the Chris I was looking for, but he knows what happened last night so he won't ask and he's decent company.

"Hey, Chris!" I smile.

"You ready for Wrestlemania?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. I'm nervous, but that's a good sign when it comes to me."

"Me too. You just have to remember, you know what you're doing, you love what you're doing, and let me tell you, you're damn good at what you're doing."

"Thanks! Man, I knew there was a reason I liked talking to you." He laughs. "And it's nice talking to someone who already knows why we weren't at Hall of Fame last night and doesn't have to ask, to quote, to 'make sure everything's alright.'" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about? I've heard different rumors, but I realize it's none of my business. I mean, you're here now, and I assume Chris is too. He is here, right?"

"Of course, you talked to him last night, things haven't changed since last night."

"What are you talking about-last night?"

"You talked to Chris last night, few minutes before eight, you came by the room."

"No I didn't. I was out at dinner with my family before the Hall of Fame."

"But then-" I cut myself off. "Sorry, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later." After that I was out of there.

Chris and I'd been fighting over trusting each other a lot recently, so instead of tracking him down and asking him why he'd made up Benoit's visit, I went to get ready for Wrestlemania instead. Usually I do my hair myself and make up too, nothing fancy because I don't want anything too fancy, a good reason I stay away from Vince's people who do it, besides my character doesn't call for it. But Wrestlemania is my one exception. I get all fancied and 'girlied' up, but just for Wrestlemania.

Instead of my usual basketball shorts, I'm wearing red elastic shorts that just go below my ass, my skeleton logo is on the left side in black, a matching top that has SKYE written on the back, same black color as the skeleton, that Jeff Hardy made for me, over it will be my first 'REACH FOR THE SKYE' t-shirt, my black Gold's gym gloves, along with my traditional boots that says Jennings up both sides, and knee pads.

After my makeup is applied, I get my hair brushed out then straighten my hair, since I usually wear it up I wanted to wear it down, but do something different, and since I've hardly straightened my naturally curly hair within my WWE career, I thought I'd get a little wild.

It's 8:10, 10 minutes into Wrestlemania, I know my match is pretty late into the show, I was surprised because we're one of the last matches before the main events, even coming after Chris's match, I make sure to check the schedule, the 9th match, we come after the WWE tag team championship match. By the time I get to a monitor backstage so I can watch with other WWE employees, it's 9:19, Christian's in the ring, and by the way he's looking up the ramp I get a feeling a certain millennium man has yet to make his appearance.

The titantron says I'm right as it counts down from ..2.1.

The commentators cover the truth up, saying that Christian attacked Chris and thus the mask protector. Nothing was mentioned about the several times Chris's nose was broken.

I watch the match excitedly, even if Chris is wearing those ugly till tights. I know Chris can take Christian, that's been proven, he was always the star of there tag team. So I'm excited for Chris to get his vengeance on Christian.

They, as we all said they would, have had a great match. It was fast paced and pretty well even, except for a little more Chris advantage, up until Chris got on a roll, he got that suplex, amazing! Now he's going for... Trish? Why is Trish coming? And looking extra slutty tonight. Son of a Trish. Damn, that DDT from Christian looked bad.

Oh, and now Trish is getting into the ring. Christian pushes her, but if you get into a man's ring expect to get treated like a man. Chris flips out. He throws Christian out of the ring before going to check on Trish. Trish, who better have thought it was Christian, elbows Chris in the face. _Elbows Chris in the face._ It's alright, by the time Christian gets back in the ring Chris will-how'd Christian get back so soon?! He rolls up Chris, come on Chris!-grabs the tights, well there's always next Wrestlemania...

Christian slips out of the ring, leaving a regretful looking Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus. Trish gets up, cups Chris's cheek, apologizes, it looks like he's forgiving her.

Christian gets back up on the apron, taunting Chris. Chris is about to go after him, but Trish stops him. I wouldn't have stopped him, had I been in Trish's heels. At least we don't have to worry about him getting in trouble for doing an unplanned brawl. But Chris, much like me, is a fireball and attempts again to pull out of Trish's grip. This time Trish lets go-and slaps him, right before she slaps him again. Christian soon slithers back into the ring and gives Chris the Unprettier, before making his fancy little way up the ramp, along with Trish. Once at the top they start making out, that's just great. Really. The look on Chris's face is familiar and that scares me. It took months of plotting from Christian and Trish to make him as mad as I have several times in recent weeks by just being me.

People can say what they want. We know they will so might as well let them. But tonight, now, I don't care. Whether or not what's going on with Chris, Christian and Trish is my business remains to be seen. But, as I'm all but running through the halls, looking for Trish and Christian, that's all I'm worried about. I don't know what I'd do if I found them, but I'll cross that path when I get to it. I'm running so fast that running into Chris is inevitable. We're down a few minutes, there's no denying.

"Skye, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Same to you, here." He stands up and offers his hands. My sarcastic mind wants to say _H__ope this doesn't end the same way for me as it did for you a few minutes ago. _Then I see the stone cold look on his face. _Too soon, _I hear myself awkwardly say in imagination.

"Why were you running?" Chris asks.

"My guess, same reason you were."

"Looking for Trish and Christian?"

"Exactly."

He sighs. "I don't want you to, but I knew you would."

"I can't help it."

He looks at me, smiles. "Well then, we better get going."

"Right behind you."

We continue our search, though this time we're walking.

"Skye, you think we should separate?"

"Of course not. We'll have a better chance at taking on two people if we go two on two and not two on one."

We continued walking, we come upon Eric Bischoff. We hadn't been asking people if they'd seen Trish or Christian, nor had we talked about it, so I was surprised at Chris's apprach to Bischoff.

He grabs Bischoff by the collar and pushes him into the wall. I went, as best I could, between Eric and Chris. "Chris, he's your boss! I suggest you get off him!" He let Bischoff go and stepped back, I stood with my hands on his chest, hoping to keep him from future attempts at seemingly murder.

"You son of a bitch, where are they, where are they?" Chris bursts.

"Whatever do you mean, Chris?" Eric says in his sarcastic tone.

Chris goes after him again, I was able to stop him.

"Chris! What is going on?" Don't get me wrong, Eric's no saint, but what influence could he possibly have had on Trish and Christian's screw job?

"I saw you talking to Christian! You've always been on his side, you hate me, ever since I left your stupid little company and made money for Vince, you're out to get me! I know you know where they're at!"

"I didn't do anything, Chris! But, if it is Trish Stratus and Christian's location you're in search of, all I can tell you is they're gone."

"What do you mean 'they're gone'?" Chris all but hissed.

"I mean I saw them pull out of the parking garage."

"Damn it!" He turns around and starts walking away, quite aggressively.

I follow him. He's fuming. Having a temper tantrum similar to the ones he used to have in WCW, and considering who we had just finished talking to, I find that quite ironic.

He's yelling profanities, can you guess whose names were in the rant? Compared to how I usually let my aggressions out, he wasn't doing anything too awful but then, when we got back to the dressing room, he starts throwing and kicking things around.

"Chris, stop!" I grab his hands, I can tell by the look in his eyes, he can get out of my grip, but then he looks at me, and then he sees me. He stops and goes over to the couch. He puts his head in his hands.

I sit down next to him and start rubbing his back. "Chris, it'll be alright." He puts his head on my chest, pushing me back into the couch. I continue to rub his back with my right hand and run my left hand through his hair. He must have been tired, because he wrapped his arms around me and next thing I knew, was snoring.

I don't know how long we'd stayed like that, it had to be a while. I was sitting on my right leg and it was starting to go numb. I didn't wake Chris up, I couldn't. And I'm not sure why. It's not like Chris looked like all that much of an angel. Nose protector, sweat running down his body, his hair disheveled, he stinks, and though I couldn't be sure, through all the sweat, I was pretty sure he was drooling. He had me pinned, and while he slept, I had nothing to do. Luckily, I started getting groggy. I put my head down on the couch behind me and closed my eyes.

I was groggy, somewhere between the lines of almost awake but not quite not asleep. First thing I heard was a rhythm. A sigh. I didn't yet process it completely. It continued. "Chris, Skye!" A familiar voice screeches.

Okay, I'm up and processing now, Chris isn't quite that into the program, though. I push him from me and go to the door.

I smile, a faux, sarcastic smile. "Stephanie."

"Jennings."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." I go to shut the door, she pust her foot in the way.

"Skye."

"I'm just messing with you, Stephy! So what's up?"

"You missed your cue to come down to gorilla position… both of them."

My eyes widened, I looked at my watch. Yeah, my match looks to be in about two minutes. "I am so sorry."

Molly Holly's theme music hit, blaring throughout the arena, even backstage. "Go!" Stephanie commands.

I run to gorilla position. In just a few seconds I will be making my Wrestlemania 20 appearance. Then I remembered, Chris had slept on me.

I saw a mirror up on one of the walls, I went over and looked in it. I looked okay, considering. My hair was ruffled, some had started to curl back up and some hadn't, unevenly. My shirt had a pool of drool on it. Damn it, Chris! He's lucky he's having a bad Wrestlemania, especially now that, because of him, I am too.

My make up wasn't smudged by some miracle, except for my lipstick that was on and off in patterns, before I could make any further examinations I was literally pulled by Steve, a technician. "You, out, now. Good luck!" He says as he pushes me out.

I stumbled a bit, but was able to finally turn it into my jog to the end of the stage to begin my official entrance. Stupid Steve, if he hadn't rushed me out I could have at least thrown my shirt off. Oh well, at least I have gear under. I could only imagine what Jerry Lawler and J.R. were over at the announcer's booth saying.

I make my way to the ring, followed by, of course, the champ, Victoria. We get in position, the bell rings and we're off.

At first Victoria and I pretty much double team Molly. When she was out of the ring, Victoria and I had a stare down, and as we did, I thought. Thought about the bet, Chris, Christian, Trish, I thought about Victoria attacking me last week. And let me tell you, in those few seconds, I was pissed. And because of that time, I put Victoria through hell those next few minutes. It was a triple threat, no DQ, after all. I hit her with chairs, choked her with the ring ropes, and, in my opinion, had the highlight of the match when I stacked both Molly and Victoria on the announcers' table and put them through it.

Molly was the first to get back in it, we went at it, Victoria got back in, coming after me and again, throwing Molly out in the process. Molly came back, took us both out, pinned us, we both kicked out. Molly gave me the Molly-Go-Round, after, I instantly rolled out of the ring. Reflexes, gotta love them. By the time Molly got over her yelling at me for not being pin-worthy at the moment, she turned around and walked straight into the Widow's Peak, déjà vu, and it felt like we'd already seen it. Needless to say, Victoria remained the women's champion.

Victoria grabbed the microphone, invited me to join her on this, the shaving of Molly's head. I happily declined, this was Victoria's moment, not mine. And, after being as close to sleeping as I had been, having it yanked from you makes you even more tired. I was exhausted.

I was walking back to my mine and Chris's locker room when a familiar figure appeared.

I roll my eyes. He had better not be heading towards me.

He was heading towards me.

"We need to talk." The gruff voice of one Stone Cold said.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"It'll answer your questions."

I definitely eyeballed him. "What are you talking about?"

"Skye, I've known you too long to think that Chris and I get in a fight and you just don't care."

"I don't care."

"Skye, Chris is cheating on you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. He's got this whole plan set up. In fact…"

"Stop it!" I slap him before running off. I was happy to find that he hadn't followed me.

I walk back to Chris's dressing room. He's watching Molly have her head shaved on his tiny monitor. He hears the door open and looks over. When he saw it was me he got up, came over and hugged me, simultaneously kissing me.

And in that moment all the exhaustion I had just moments before, flew out of my body. I'd had a sudden… adrenaline rush. Chris up against me didn't help either.

He grabs my head in his hands. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, of course." It's not like I hadn't wrestled before.

"It just looked like a rough match."

Before I could respond, Chris starts kissing me again, in a matter that was all but pouncing on me.

It had been a rough night all around, not just the match. So, being in Chris's arms at that moment, our tongues fighting for dominance, it felt so good, so right. And right there, in our locker room, I let Chris take me. No way did I believe Steve, he was just bitter about whatever Chris had said or even done to make him hurt Chris. I love Chris, and in this moment, that was all that mattered. I don't care if it's Chris and me vs. the world. Bring on the battle, I'm here for the long run.

Before heading back to the hotel, we went to a liquor store. We got red wine, we went home and let it all loose. And again I woke up drunk. And though I didn't know it, a stranger was in my bed this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I do still plan to post everyday, but just forewarning my computer is 'sick', meaning it has over 2,000 problems, or viruses, or whatever. Just turning it on and going to my homepage (Google), can take 20+ minutes. Ridiculous, right? But, since you can't post via mobile (thank FanFiction!) my laptop's my only way to post stuff, so if there's ever a day I don't post, don't be surprised if my computer is the reason.

3/15/04 (RAW):

Chris's match was again first. It was him vs. Matt Hardy. And he was pissed, for obvious reasons. An all new pissed over the same old thing. I was pissed too. You should have seen what Vince McMahon did just minutes before Chris's match. As a matter of fact, Chris was just about to head out to gorilla when there was a knock. Chris opens the door to find Mr. Boss, Vince, himself, never a good person to find on the other side of the door. He had a folder in his hands. Before Chris could even invite him in, he came barging.

He stepped in and grabbed Chris and me, he got us so close together you'd think we were having a team huddle. Really. At this point, mentally, I'm freaking out. I just knew we were about to get the iron clad boot. He practically flung me to the side, as he directed his attention towards Chris. "Now Chris, I don't want to upset you, I just personally wanted to come and give you my approval of your spectacular match with Christian last night! So much so that I'm going to let these little incidents at the bar and with Bischoff pass. I never saw or heard anything. Anyways, I just want to remind you of what Christian, along with Trish Stratus, did." He opens his stupid, little folder. "Alright, so here you are, giving Christian the top rope suplex, man were you close to a three count! Here's Trish coming out. Here's Christian throwing Trish off like common trash. Here's her elbowing the crap out of you. Oh, and this, this-"

"Vince, I get it!" Chris interrupts.

"You sure? Because this travesty of justice reminds me of a sonnet-"

I was on Chris's side all the way. "Really? I'm reminded of the door." I said, opening the door. And with that he was gone again.

I look over at Chris. He had pissed off written all over his face. He grabbed his t-shirt and left, not saying a word.

And it was because of that little scene I wasn't too surprised when Matt won the match via a disqualification. Chris had choked the man with an electric cord. Cameras showed him going backstage. I was in the Wrestlers' Lounge watching this play out. Commercial. I stayed where I was so that no matter where they went to record the segment, I wouldn't have to worry about being in the way. When RAW came back on, it showed Chris getting into his car, bags in the back, and leaving the parking lot. "Shit!" He was my ride to the hotel!

I'm sure he'll come back. I was surprised that throughout the day no one had really come up to me unless it was something professional. No pages, no calls, no emails, nothing! The match was Victoria and me vs. Jazz and Molly, which I hated, didn't we do this already a couple of RAWs backs? I guess you take what you can get.

Molly had come out in a blonde wig with a chin strap, making her pretty vulnerable in the match. It was pretty funny when Jazz and Molly became so dysfunctional that Jazz herself ripped it off and threw it at Molly. They were in the ring when this happened, so Victoria and I climbed in, she gave Jazz the Widow's Peak and I Falling from the Skye to Molly. Victoria grabbed the win and again we found ourselves raising each other's hands in victory. We turned around, heading opposite corners to climb up the ring ropes and continuing to celebrate. I had just grabbed the rope with my left hand and was going to put my left foot up on the bottom rope when two hands wrapped around my head. I feel someone jump up as I go down.

I feel pressure on my legs as they go up. My face is rubbed into the mat. As I look up at the titantron, I'm shocked to see that I'm now in... the Walls of Jericho? Trish is standing next to him, holding his hands, probably to help him with leverage. Finally, after I'd screamed until my voice was hoarse, they tied me up into the ropes and Trish grabbed a microphone and handed it to Chris. "You want to go and threaten my girl Trish? You trusted me so little that you would threaten her, spy on us, and then, then you thought that Trish would really give me up for Christian? Look at Trish," Trish spins around, "She's way too hot and smart to do that. Really? Breaking up with me because I'm a love-sick puppy? I think we can take from the past few months and decide _I'm_ not the one who needs help." Trish grabs the microphone from him.

"Speaking of sick puppies, look... look at that chest of yours! I mean, my god, those two little bumps under your shirt, under your training bra, now those are some sick puppies! But I digress, Chris is right. You've been a very naughty girl as of late." She leans down, grabs my face. "I think she needs to be punished, Chris."

She goes up to Chris and looks at him seductively, she slowly, looking back at me often, takes off his belt.

"In fact, you're so, what do you say good Ol' J.R?- 'Governor Mule-like' that well, Chris, let's have a bit of fun." Trish untangles me from the rope, I thrash about, trying to punch Trish, trying to get out of the ring. Chris comes behind me and holds my arms behind my back. This man, who just last night, I'd made-or I thought I'd made love to, was now physically, emotionally hurting me. Along with Trish Stratus!

Trish then proceeds to take my top, followed by my pants, off, working evenly with Chris as not to let me get out of his grip. What is this, a bra and panties match? But no, because then she took the belt and whipped me. She whipped my back only twice. This was, after all, TV. Still, I was surprised I'd only gotten it twice. But, as Chris took his belt from Trish and did not put it back on, I knew why. He actually put me over his knee and spanked me!

Chris then stood me up in the corner of the ring, Trish got in her chick kick position, but before she could complete the task, Christian came running out with a steel chair. Really. I was shocked, yet thankful for his mercy. Chris and Trish did not run. Even when Christian held it up and threatened Trish, then swung it at Chris. Neither flinched. Instead of actually hitting Chris, he dropped the chair, grabbed me from Chris by the hair and gave me an Unprettier. Christian was the first to leave, as he left by himself. Chris and Trish left mocking Christian and Trish's exit from the night before, walking to the top of the ring, smugly, looking back at me laughing, smirking, talking among themselves. They made it to the top of the ramp before beginning to play tonsil hockey.

And that is how my match, my Monday Night RAW, went.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Pretty short chapter today, but we've reached the 'rising action' point, so, I kind of wanted to keep it a secret, but if you've been a dedicated reader to this story, you deserve to know that Mr. Cena shall soon be making an appearance, along with some other new characters.

Enjoy. :)

The first couple of days I couldn't watch that attack, if you will. I couldn't watch anything under the brand WWE. In fact, wrestling was the last thing on my mind. Those first days after I was a wreck. I just sat on my couch all day. I ate, I watched TV, I cried, I was really in an emotional pit. I had, after all, lost the man I loved, the one I thought loved me too. In all the things that I had been in mine and Chris's relationship, I'd never been Trish Stratus. That was, perhaps, my first mistake.

The reason I was able to stay home and sit on my ass all day was because I had gotten a grade one concussion but, when I was getting checked out after the Killswitch that Monday, it turned out my back was injured. My back had been bothering me, but I was trying not to be a wimp about it. I think it was injured the night Trish and I got in that fight at the HorseShoe. I noticed my back had hurt the day after.

I was to be out anywhere from two and a half to three months. And as the weeks went by and my physical state was changing, my emotional state changed as well. At first it was just sadness and regrets. I missed Chris and felt as if it was my fault and of course Trish deserved him. That quickly faded into oblivion as I was know willing to watch wrestling again. And one day, I watched the incident on DVR.

I watched that match back several times the next couple of weeks. When Victoria had seen Trish grab me from behind, she'd just left. She didn't stand back looking confused, she didn't try to stop them, she just saw them and left. And judging by how slowly she left, she wasn't terrified. I couldn't help but thank that was kind of strange. I went back and forth between missing Chris and getting teary eyed to being thankful he was gone and trashing my house. And Trish, I didn't like her, I hoped someone could give her one ounce of the hurt that she gave me.

And lastly, I went into my favorite part of the emotional downfall. Though not quite there, it was the emotional state closest to my real self. Maybe there was still some Skye Jennings left in me. I wanted revenge. I didn't miss Chris, I wasn't jealous of Trish.

I didn't know what I was going to do. I wanted revenge, but how would I get it? I'd struggle to take Chris if it were one on one but add Trish to the equation, and it seemed hopeless. And I didn't know where Christian was with the two of them. I'd need someone to work with me. Who would do it?

As time ticked down and my return was getting closer to coming up I tried calling people. Anyone. I tried everything I could to talk to someone. Only person I could reach was Victoria. She called me, actually. She was apologizing, telling me how she thought it was part of the storyline, didn't know what they were doing was unplanned on my side of things. I forgave her, but she couldn't help me, she was a heel now.

So about two weeks before I was set to return, I went down to RAW to look for victims... I mean clients. I was technically still under WWE contract and should be able to get in. I just have to try to avoid Chris, Trish, and Christian. Should be easy enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: As usual, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

But, I do have a request. I don't like to be one of _those_ _authors, _but I'd really appreciate it if you're a continuous reader, if you'd review. Just tell me what you like about the story, or what you think's going to happen, or even, *sigh* that you think the story is horrible, etc. I'd appreciate it so much, thanks!

5/31/04 (RAW):

Though far past my embarrassed state, what I'd had done to me was an embarrassing thing, there was no denying it. So, I was afraid of how seriously, if at all, I'd be taken. But still, that first day back, I walked into that RAW arena with my head held high.

I walked in looking nowhere but straight ahead, where in the hell was I heading? Out of the corner of my eye I saw people turn their heads and look at me; whispering, smug smiles, and with paranoia like mine that walk alone almost killed me. I found myself in the bathroom, it was a one person bathroom. I just stood there looking in the mirror. I had to do this. Who should I ask? Top guys such as Triple H were out. Not only did they have enough shit going on, but they were too full of themselves to help me. So Evolution, Shawn Michaels, Chris Benoit, and Kane were a no. Obviously, no one on SmackDown!, so that cut out more than half of the male roster. Booker T, RVD, Garrison Cade, Mark Jindrak, Dudley Boyz, Eugene, Tajiri, Rhyno, and La Resistance couldn't help ,seeing as to how they were all in various storylines over the tag team championships. Edge was competing for the Intercontinental championship. Matt Hardy was in a storyline with Kane and Lita.

There was another person, I wanted to avoid the thought, I knew I couldn't work with him. Stone Cold Steve Austin. He'd tried to warn me, and how did I thank him? I didn't believe him, I slapped him. I took the side of the guy who just one day later stabbed me in the back instead of the guy who was just trying to be there for me, save me. I suck.

Maybe there's someone I'm missing, but that's all the male wrestlers that came to mind.

Maybe a diva could help me. Of the ones on RAW, Lita, Trish, Victoria, and Molly Holly were out. They too, like many of the male superstars, had stuff going on. That left me with Jazz, Ivory, and Gail Kim. Jazz hated me, Gail hated me, but Ivory was my friend! Hot damn.

She wasn't used on the actual show a lot anymore, but I knew that she almost always came to the shows. Pretty much, she was a bona-fide trainer. As I walk to gorilla position, I continued to get weird looks, still, I saw them out of the corner of my eye and looked straight ahead.

I found one of the bookers, whose name was Tommy. I tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

He turned around, not paying as much attention to me, but to his cell phone. "Yeah?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Is Lisa Moretti here?" I asked.

He looked taken aback as he looked up. He looked even more taken aback, mouth agape, as he saw me. "Skye!"

"Hi..." I said in a confused tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Lisa Moretti."

"I'm sorry, I don't know who that is."

Unbelievable, he'd been here since 98'. "Ivory."

"Oh." He looked down. "She can't see you now."

"Why not?"

"I mean," He looked around before putting his hand on my shoulder and guiding me away from the entrance to the ring. He continued. "I mean you can't be here. You have to go."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You know you got drafted." He said that. Really.

"When?"

He gave a look as if I were stupid. Maybe I was. "Uh, back in March. Two weeks after Wrestlemania. At the draft lottery."

That's why I didn't know. Why wasn't I told?

"I was out due to injury. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

He shrugged. "If it's information like that you need I'd go talk to corporate."

"Thanks, I'll do that."

Screw corporate. I don't have time or patience to wait for a simple answer. I was gonna suck up my guilt and talk to Stone Cold... he was, after all, my former boss.

I walk around the arena until I see the RAW GM: Eric Bischoff / Steve Austin sign. I knock, I was hoping to get Steve, would that be easier than talking to Eric? I didn't know, but, when I heard Eric's frustrated "Come in!" I knew I was about to find out. We'd never seen eye to eye, Eric and I.

I walk into his confinement to find him sitting at his desk, looking up at me. "Can I help you?" He asks.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I was traded to SmackDown!? And why was I traded to SmackDown!?

"Of course you were told. I may be the Devil's best friend, but I'm not that bad! I was busy and had Steve call you, in fact, he insisted."

I mentally kicked myself. I'd had dozens of missing phone calls from Steve, I wouldn't answer them. I couldn't hear that 'I told you so.' I would apologize one day, but in person, I'd told myself.

"Furthermore," Eric continued tiredly, "Heyman, though not quite on my level, is a smart man, he wanted you on his show. He sees the drawing of our diva's division and was hoping to give his a big boost."

"Did he get the boot, Bischoff?"

"He got drafted, to work under me. Needless to say, he quit."

"Well, the fewer manipulators we have, the better."

"Anyways, you were one of Heyman's last request, he got you and now your on SmackDown!" "Who's running Smackdown?"

"That'd be Mr. Kurt Angle."

"What? How did he get that position?!"

"That is Smackdown's problem and not mine. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out."

"So that's it? What about Trish and Chris? I don't get my revenge? That's not fair!"

"Ms. Jennings," he said standing up "Life is not fair. If it was, WCW would still be around, I'd have no boss, Vince McMahon would be of past tense, but, here I am, talking to you, so in review, life is not fair."

He stared at me, he stared through me. I walked to the door before being stopped. "Oh, and Skye, one more thing, you've got five minutes to get the hell out of my arena, from that point on, security will escort you out. Goodbye." At that point I was out of there. I walked so fast out that if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms I would have landed on my ass.

I looked up at the person with their hands gripped tightly around my wrists. I looked away. I couldn't look Steve straight in the eyes.

"Just found out the news?"

I nodded my head.

"I tried to call you."

I did nothing.

"I wasn't too surprised when I didn't get a response. I was going to go down to WWE headquarters and tell you the day you were supposed to be back."

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why would you go down to WWE headquarters to tell me when someone there could tell me?"

"It was my job to tell you! And despite our last encounter, I was thinking you'd still probably rather hear it from me than one of those corporate cunts."

"You know me too well."

"That's what I was thinking. I knew you wouldn't want to go to SmackDown!, simply because you wanted revenge on Trish and Chris, if you hadn't gotten drafted, I would have helped you get revenge on them."

"You couldn't have, you would have gotten fired and had no power over them."

"Well I damned well assure you we would have thought of something. What they did to you was horse shit."

"Agreed." And I don't know why I got this sudden adrenaline rush, this sudden urge to make a dramatic exit, but I did. "It's okay, I'll be back... Eventually." I winked before walking away, surprisingly enough, in silence.

And I was happy to know that all was forgiven, we have weird ways of doing things.

* * *

After visiting Steve, I found I'd had a missed call on my phone, and there was a voicemail left.

"This is Jeff Norris, I work as an agent for WWE, as you already know I'm sure, you've been traded to SmackDown!. The show is in two days, on the 15th, in Chicago, your presence is requested. Thanks."

And that was the end. So I guess I was headed to Chicago.


	10. Chapter 10

I arrived at the arena and immediately decided to track down Kurt. I'd have to introduce myself to the SmackDown! roster, as not to be disrespectful, but I'll do that later.

I had to ask some members of the production crew to find Kurt's office, it was a big building, but was finally able to track it down. And I'm glad I did when I did, I was getting many... glances, which being new is expected, but they made me feel uncomfortable. They weren't very friendly. Maybe I'm just being a little paranoid.

I knock on the door I was given directions to and a familiar voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"Skye Jennings."

"Come on in."

"Hi."

"Hey, Skye," He stands up and reaches out his hand, I reluctantly shake it.

It was weird, back when Kurt had his whole infatuation with Stephanie, I was feuding with Stephanie, which pretty much meant I'd been feuding with Kurt. The man who cheap shotted me, and slammed my head into a car hood during a street fight, was now my boss and was now sitting across from me civilly.

It got awkward for a second until Kurt filled in the uncomfortable silence. "Well, I guess I'm your new boss... I just wanted to... check on you."

"Oh, I'm fine! I really am, thanks."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you've been drafted to SmackDown!, you'll be really good to our straggling Divas division... eventually-"

"What?"

"Skye, I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but we've decided to keep you off TV for a while longer."

"Why?"

"You went through something very tragic, physically and emotionally-"

"I'm fine. I told you. That was two months ago. I am fine. See." I pointed to my smiling face before realizing that seems kind of hysterical.

And Kurt's reaction agrees. "Yeah, well, we also can't think of where to fit you in. I mean, do we make you a heel or face? It was a bad time to draft you, because you should have feuded with Chris and Trish, but..."

"But you just had to bring me over."

"You were put in to be drafted before Wrestlemania, weeks before it. Besides, you should be thrilled to know you were so heavily requested. You're one of the most popular Divas now and ever."

"Then why aren't you gonna use me?"

"Skye. I just told you why. We're not sure if it's been enough time for you to be completely mentally and physically stable."

"Who's this we you keep talking about?"

He sighs. "Wrestling Court."

"Wrestling Court!" I couldn't believe this!

Wrestling Court (it's a real thing, by the way, or was, at least) is like real court, you get a bunch of wrestlers as the Jury, and one wrestler as a Judge and they have a trial.

"It's not just them. There was an official meeting about it about two weeks ago. I was there, Steve was, executives, John Lauranitus, even Vince and Stephanie. None of us could come to a stable decision on what to do with your character. And we're worried about you as a person. We do care about you. So we let the wrestlers of SmackDown! decide whether or not to bring you back to TV, and well, they unanimously voted no."

"But you know there's always hard feelings towards a newcomer, always."

"But you're not a completely newcomer, you have been here since '98, Skye. A lot of the SmckDown! roster already knows you."

"And a lot of them don't. But it was unanimous? So even most of the people who do know me voted no. I can't believe this!"

"Listen," Kurt begins, lowering his voice, so much so we both have to lean in to hear each other. "Professionally this is strictly off the record, but, as General Manager, I do hear things, and you may not be as well liked as what you think."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one thing, how many people voted against you. Out of 30 wrestlers, 27 voted to keep you off. Even Undertaker, and aren't you two supposed to be friends?"

"Yeah, I kinda thought we were."

"And you know he's a leader of the locker room, if he thinks differently than everybody else, he's not afraid to say so. And then, at the Draft, I went into where the majority of the wrestlers were sitting to watch the show, to get a refreshment. And I heard them talking about you."

I can't believe I was gossiping with Kurt Angle. How do I even know he's being honest? Still, I couldn't help myself. "Who said what?"

"As a professional, I promised myself not to say anymore names, but I'll tell you it wasn't very nice. Mostly just nasty names. One thing that struck out is that somebody said that if you treated Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus, two of the sweetest people in the locker room, the way you did, you must not be too good of a person, to put it nicely."

"What? But I never treated Chris bad, I loved him! And I only treated Trish badly because... she's Trish! We were enemies, she treated me just as badly." I looked at Kurt and he was looking at me skeptically. "Don't you believe me? I loved Chris! I didn't do anything to them to deserve what they did to me!' And then I realized it. I was crying. This was probably just a ploy of Kurt's to show my 'mental unsuitableness.'

"I'm leaving." I said, walking to the door.

"Wait!" Kurt said, but I wasn't having it. "I am your boss! You best wait."

So I turn around, "What?"

"Off TV or not, you are still an employee, and," he hands me a stack of papers, "Here's your next work assignment."

I look at the papers, it has OVW stamped everywhere. "OVW?"

"Yes. Every so often, a group of wrestlers are chosen to go down there and help out, you know; mentor, scout, sometimes even wrestle, guess who was recruited this year?" He says smiling.

I leave quickly, finding my way to my car before I break down.

Mentally. Unstable.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: So we're getting introduced to a lot of new characters in this chapter, some will be permanent, some will occasionally show, and some will never be mentioned again. Also, I combined two chapters in this, one was incredibly short and the other's incredibly long, so it's a pretty long chapter nonetheless, enjoy!

The next day I was called in for a meeting with Kurt, but it wasn't just me it was a lot of the midcard and below, as well as us female talent.

When I walked in, it was about 10 minutes before the meeting was set to start, there were about six empty chairs left, three in a row, and I decided to take the one in the middle, as I tried my best to ignore the looks and whispers I knew held my name.

As the meeting started, I found myself in-between Rey Mysterio and Nidia, Kurt soon walked in looking proud and noble, though he was met with a few boos, which was followed with snickers.

"Thank you for that warm welcome." Kurt began. "Now I know a lot of you have come up from OVW if not still in it. Which is a big reason in which Vince thinks that you precise few chosen would be great mentors. As of this tomorrow, the nearest OVW taping since this system has been assesed, you will each be paired up with a co-worker and the two of you will help guide the rookie, as well as anyone else, if needed, in this crazy business. Any questions?"

Billy Kidman, always one to be ballsy, raises his hand.

"Yes, Billy."

"I see that no top performers are here, are they too good for this assignment?"

"Again, this was set up by Vince, I am simply the messenger. And Eddie Guerrero, a main eventer, has volunteered to go as well. But, as a former top performer myself, I can say we have very strenuous schedules, having to make far more promotional appearances than your average wrestlers."

"Yes, and now you can no longer wrestler, I feel your pain."

Kurt grimaces before shutting his eyes tightly. He takes a deep breath, and turns away from Billy, forcing a smile, his jaw tight before talking again. "Due to personal issues, we find ourselves with an uneven number of superstars to present to OVW, thus, we're teaming up with RAW, as this is a new advancement, partners will not be revealed until tomorrow at the tapings. It's highly recommended each and every one of you show up as each and every one of you are under contract, and yes, this will resort in a pay bonus."

Again Billy raises his hand and one could tell Kurt was seriously debating just ignoring him

"What is it, Billy?"

"Are they sending RAW's throw aways too or will someone of corporate value be there?"

"Keep in mind no one is thought of a throwaway, but of the selection I don't know. Although I think there are negotioations of the world heavyweight and WWE champion, whoever it is at the time, of dropping by one week a month."

"Oh, because that's fair?"

"If that question is seriously needed I recommend you go to John Lauranitus as I don't believe you'd like my answer to that. Anyways, I am sorry for those of you who's only meeting obligation was this one as it was very brief. But for those of you who we reached out to for another meeting, please be patient as we will begin in about 10 minutes, and to those leaving, have a good day."

The next meeting must have been a big one too as only myself and about five others left. As I was leaving the room, Charlie Haas came up beside me. "What's it feel like to be a throwaway?"

"Great!" I responded sarcasticallty. "It's always been my goal in life, between that and being able to kiss McMahon's asshole, but Kurt got to it before I, dammit!"

This retort sent Charlie and others around us laughing, Rey responds. "Well, Jennings, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but after Kurt, I'm next in line, so you'll be waiting a while."

The three of us, Charlie, Rey, who I'm taller than, and myself stood around joking and mocking Vince and Kurt a few more minutes before parting ways.

* * *

June 16th, 2004 {OVW arena}

I arrived at the OVW arena at about two pm the next day, when I entered, I saw a little section that had important messages, that's what they were according to the heading, I went over and one of the sheets said OVW MENTOR PAIRINGS. I looked for my name and saw I was being paired up with John Cena and we were mentoring Alexis Laree.

Before I could even fully process this, a Boston accent interrupted my thoughts. "So I guess we're stuck together."

"Yep." I stick my hand out. "Welcome to Hell."

"OVW? Nah, I haven't been gone too long, I'm pretty good at making Hell my paradise."

"Nice cover, but I'm talking about me."

"I've been around you before, and personally don't find you to be all that bad."

"That's surprising, as I seem to be picking up more and more heat around here and I'm not quit sure what I'm doing."

"It's Jericho."

"What's Jericho?"

"I'm not sure exactly. I'm not really in the circle of gossip, but still, I hear things. Word on the street is that between him, Christian, Trish, and Tomko, they've spread vicious rumors about you. People either don't trust you, or don't like what hey think is your type."

"Who's Tomko?"

"New guy. RAW after... um..." realizing what he probably thought to be his faux pas, he went a different path, "the RAW two weeks after Wrestlemania, there was this while segment between Jericho, Christian, and Trish, they were explaining there actions, well they brought Tomko out, his gimmick is the problem solver, and now the four of them are this huge stable."

"Wow, that'll put butts into seats."

"You'd be surprised, from what I'm hearing ratings aren't half bad."

"Really? Surely it's not for their stuff."

"I don't know, I mean, they take up a lot of TV time. Between the main event scene, the women's division, and the midcard division, you see them a lot. I really don't get what's so special about them, but people watch."

"Probably Trish."

"Maybe. I don't get it, yeah she's hot, but I'd rather have her as a face. I mean, she's a good heel, but she's so annoying! Perhaps that's her job, I just can't stand the bitch."

"Keep this up and I think we could end up very good friends, John."

He laughs. "That sounds nice. You know we have more in common than you're probably aware of."

"Really? I'm intrigued now, like what?"

"You're hated, well I am too."

"You are, you seem like such a likeable guy, and that's not my sarcastic voice."

"It's true. After my feud with Jericho, I guess I joined his hit list, he went around badmouthing me, take that and add my gimmick of badmouthing people for the cameras, deadly combination."

"Hm, I don't remember anything ever standing out about Jericho trying to get his vengeance, when was this?"

"I was pretty new to the company, late 2002."

"Well we didn't start dating then, but I don't remember him really saying anything... Either way, sorry to hear about your luck."

"Eh, no big deal, I've always been one to walk alone."

"You don't say! Me too!"

"What do you say we stop walking alone and walk together for a while?"

"Why not, we can have a competition to see who can be hated the most."

"Sounds like fun!"

* * *

Not too long after that, we met Alexis Laree.

She came in, looking to be in turmoil, hair disheveled, mascara starting to run on her left cheek, bag slipping off her shoulder. She goes over to the poster board that was showing who was with who, John and I had sat down in the lobby, waiting for her. I felt guilty as I wasn't sure what she looked like, although before I even said hi to her, she looked vaguely familiar. I don't think John knew who she was either, but she knew us. After reading who she was with she turns around, instantly spotting us, then walking over, almost jogging, and met us.

"I am so sorry to keep you two waiting! I'm usually one of the first ones here, but I'm having car troubles. And it is- ugh, it's terrible. I'm sorry!"

John stood up and shook her hand. "It's fine, I've had days like that too, I actually did the OVW thing not too long ago."

"Really, when?" Alexis asked curiously.

"I mean, it's been a while, but I still have the nightmares." He finishes off with a smile, making it clear he was joking. "Man, I guess it's been almost three years now, I didn't realize it'd been so long."

I step in front of John, shaking Alexis's hand. "I've got too say I've never really had too much trouble with my car, but I definitely know how hard being new can be, I'm actually going through it myself now."

"Oh yeah!" Alexis began. "You just got drafted to SmackDown! See, I keep up with the current stuff. How's that going?"

"Uh." What to say? "Interesting. But hey, I'm going to stop being so selfish, my name is Skye, but from this point on, it's about you, not me."

"Not so fast Skye." John cut me off. "Let's not forget I'm still a selfish monster. So let me introduce myself, my name is John Cena, and it's nice to meet you."

"Well John, Skye, my name, real name, is Mickie, Mickie James, although you can call me Alexis if you prefer. And John, it's nice to meet you too, though I've actually met you before, Skye."

My eyes widened. "Uh, are you an ex?"

I was just joking but her reply was awkward and nervous. "Actually you came to an indie show once, it was like, 2002, we met then, we saw each other a lot, but in 2003 you seemed to kind of just vanish."

John laughs at her reaction, though I don't think he had any reason to doubt the possibility of me being bi. "So Skye, you're seeing a lot of familiar faces this week, aren't you?"

I slap him in the arm. "Mickie, I was just kidding about that ex thing, sorry if I freaked you out. But seriously, when you walked in I thought you looked familiar, I just couldn't place you."

"Oh that's fine, I'm nothing memorable."

"No, Mickie, I'm so sorry, it's not that, I bragged to everyone about you, I even recommended you to Vince himself if I remember correctly, though there's a chance I'm not remembering correctly."

"I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, I was trying to make you realize it's totally cool you didn't remember me, which actually, you did, just not my name. Which is fine, I mean, you know a lot of people, and it's more than most wrestlers have cared to do in the past, so, thanks actually."

"You two are just an emotional roller coaster today, aren't you?" John asks.

Mickie and I both slap him upside the head.

"Ow!" John whines.

Mickie and I laughed.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent going over our pasts in wrestling, who'd taught us, moves we specialized in, moves we didn't specialize so much in, and when we could, we'd get Mickie in the ring, she'd show us what she could do as the other one who wasn't involved in the show and tell, watched so they could comment. Mickie had a match that night against Jillian Hall, not too long before her match, we found ourselves stretching with Mickie, though, between John and I, there was more goofing off than anything else. It was after John had done a ballet like leap and landed in a heap on the floor, sending us all into fits of laughter Mickie was called out for her match.

John and I began mocking ballet and completely missed Charlie Hass walking up to us.

"Uh, if you two aren't too busy practicing for the Nutcracker, us pros and rookies are going to get drinks after the show ends." Charlie says.

John and I look at each other, feign hurt in our faces, we burst out laughing, Charlie puts his hands on his hips, after a few moments he gets impatient and starts to walk off. John touches his shoulder, "Charlie! We're sorry, that was actually a good joke, I can't speak for Skye, but I'd love to go."

"Well thank you for finally answering me, how about you Skye?" Charlie asked.

"Uh-" I wasn't sure.

"Come on Skye, we can see if Mickie will want to go, it'll be fun!' John pushes.

"Go where?" Mickie suddenly emerges.

"Charlie and the others are going out for drinks, you coming?" John asks.

"Sure, it's sound like fun!" Mickie answers.

"So, Skye, it'd be nice to know if you're going before we get there." Charlie says.

"Ok, yeah." I finally answer.

"Okay, we're meeting after the show at the Icehouse, only like five minutes away from here, see you guys there." Charlie says before walking off.

"That was kind of random." I say.

"Why do you say that?" Mickie aske.

"Just getting asked to go out with the group, it's not like I'm that close to- well, anyone on the SmackDown! roster, and John and I were talking about it earlier, and it didn't sound like he was too cozy with them either." I say.

"Well", John begins, "Charlie and I've talked a few times and he's a cool guy so maybe inviting us was his idea, I mean what's wrong with being in the same bar as our co-workers? If tensions rise, we'll leave."

"You think you guys got it bad?" Mickie gripes, "I barely know anyone on the roster, sure I've seen them on TV, but seeing someone on TV and knowing them's two completely different things."

"I believe Charlie said that some OVW talent were going too." I tell Mickie.

"Oh, cool." Mickie dwindles. "They're good."

Awkward silence.

"So, your match didn't seem to last very long, they usually give the women 10 plus minutes, or has that changed since I was last here?" John asks.

"It was for the finish. Jillian cheated, hitting me with a chair, that and I think we're getting low on time." Mickie explains.

I look at my watch, "Yeah, looks like there's only about 20 some minutes left."

"Oh shit!" Mickie exclaims. "If we're going out after the show then I should probably go get my shower. See you guys in a few." She frantically walks off.

* * *

More than two and a half hours later, it's 12:28 AM, and I find myself choking on my Budweiser from laughing so hard. Eddie, who at some point found a coconut bra and grass skirt, is now wearing thy coconut bra and grass skirt, dancing on the bar, and as the waiter's trying to get him off, but instead is getting a stinkface from Eddie. Rikishi and Torrie Wilson are off in the corner doing the robot, and Big Show is spinning around a stripper pole, I'm actually surprise it hasn't fall- oh, and it comes tumbling down, someone's paying for that. John is cheering on Chuck Palumbo, who was letting a brunette woman take shots off his chest.

It'd be easier to tell you who's not completely drunk, me and a about three others, Mickie, Renee Dupree, and Billy Kidman, who have volunteered to drive their separate groups to their hotels. I continue to stay sober to stay sane, this way I don't have to worry about one night stands I don't remember, or wonder who the hell is David and why his name's on my ass. I only have two to three beers and I'm on my second, tired of choking from my laughing, I'm quitting drinking for the night and enjoying, instead, the entertainment around me.

It wasn't too long after I'd thrown my beer away that Mickie joins me again, she'd been one of the few putting money in Big Show's jeans until the stripper pole collapsed.

"You know how much a stripper pole costs?" She asks.

"I can honestly say I have no idea, you?"

"No, I just wonder if it'll break Big Show's bank."

I look back and the pole, "Nah, not in a little bar like this, thing probably cost like 200 bucks, it'll be a piece of cake for him."

"One piece of cake, for that huge man over there?" Mickie asks, eyes wide. "More like twelve full cakes."

"Usually I'd agree, but with the huge man only about a yard away, drunken out of his mind, I think teasing him's the last thing I want to do. Call me crazy."

"Love too, but I've enjoyed your company, and if that's the case, then I must be losing my damn mind to."

"Ha, rookie, I'm not losing anything, I lost it all years ago."

She laughs. "So, who's your group to take home?"

"Me, myself, and I."

"Really? Why don't you just join a group so you can get a little tipsy?"

"Well I'm not exactly popular around here, so I may get shunned from the possibility, but I never have more than a couple of beers, I mean, who's going to look out for me better than me?"

"You've got some willpower, girl. I usually have a drinking buddy, we'll take turns being the chauffeur."

"Chauffeur? I think you're getting words mixed up."

"What word am I mistaking it for?"

"I'm not sure; but a chauffer is someone who drives for a job, like that guy who drives Evolution's limo."

"Still, same difference. It's been a while, my last drinking buddy was CM Punk! You know him?"

"Seen him wrestle. He's a big indie guy, right?"

"Figuratively, yeah. He's in ROH now, so we're kinda on uncrossed paths."

"My drinking buddy was Steve Austin."

"Oh wow, you win, Punk sounds pretty crappy now."

"It was temporarily Victoria, then temporarily Chris, I've dabbled around."

"So you're single in the drinking buddy apartment too?"

"Guess so, I've not been up for drinking much lately, I'll get back around to it eventually."

"Well hey, if you do eventually start looking around for someone to bar hop with, you can keep me as an option."

"Thanks, I'll think about."

We continued to talk and occasionally danced with a drunken male wrestler doing the macarena, but as three am neared, much of the bar started emptying out, and my bed was looking better and better.

"Well Mickie, it's been fun, but I should probably be going, guess I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, I should probably head home to."

"Kay, I'll walk you to your car."

We walk to Mickie's car, and before she gets in, she turns to me. "I don't want to freak you out, since we've probably known each other less than 12 hours, but would it be alright if we traded off numbers?"

"Sure, here." I pull my phone out. "You put your number in my phone and I'll put mine in yours, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds great." We trade off numbers and Mickie leaves, I then head to my hotel as well, falling fast asleep. I could honestly say this night, this day, has been one of the greatest I've had in a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

June 23rd, 2004 {OVW arena}

Nothing too newsworthy has happened since OVW on the 15th.

Today, however, I find myself sitting in between Charlie Haas and Rikishi. We are sitting on the sidelines, literally, sitting on the lines next to the ring, watching as John helps the three rookies in the ring learn the frogsplash. We, Rikishi, Charlie, and I, had been more than willing to help, and we'd tried, but somehow, John had gotten us to leave the ring so he could help them by himself. So, instead of helping, the three of us are sitting by the ring making fun of different things, mostly Cena's ring gear. What he wear now, what he wore when he debuted and in OVW, it was having fun.

I hear the door open and look over to see Miss Jackie, Charlie's girlfriend, coming in, she spots Charlie and smiles, making her way towards us. It looks like she's going to sit on my lap, but sits, instead, on Charlie's, wrapping her arms around his neck, she speak, "Charlie, baby, why don't we go take a walk outside. It's been a long day, and I want to talk to you."

"Thanks for the suggestion," Charlie begins, "but I should stay in here, my rookie's in here. Besides, Skye, Rikishi, and I are having a ver intriguing conversation."

"And what could be so intriguing about this conversation with these two?" She shoots a look towards Rikishi and I, I look at Rikishi, wide-eyed, mocking her, he stifles a laugh in return.

Rikishi answers. "The stuff in Cena's pants."

That came making the topic sound different from what it actually was, making Jackie's eyes go wide.

"That's not exactly it." Charlie says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah it is." Rikishi protests. "Actually, Charlie started the conversation, Cena's stuff really intrigues him."

At this mention, John looks over at us confused, the wrestlers he'd been working with had just left and he's paying attention to us. I wasn't able to breathe. I was laughing my ass off, but trying to stifle it, finally I had to leave to recatch my breath. I leave to get a bottle of water and on my way, John catches up with me.

"Hey, Skye."

"Hi yourself, Hot Pants."

"Oh, that conversation, that was... troubling."

I laugh again. "Well, I was apart of that conversation, so I can't say anything."

John retorts, but what he says, I can't hear. I lay eyes on the two people walking in, and really have my breath taken away. Trish and a man with the physique of a wrestler. John sees my attention draw elsewhere and follows the stare, seeing my target.

Trish was focusing on flipping her hair and swaying her hips too much to see me. The big man was looking at his phone, but I was looking at Trish, and I start running.

I tackle her to the ground and start punching her. For whatever the reason, I didn't think of anybody stopping me, but Big Man and John come after me. Big Man, being closer, gets me first, he grabs me off of Trish and pushes me against the wall, choking me, John comes and is shoving him off me, coming between us. I was mad at him choking me, so I push John away and knee him in the groin, so not a complete cheap shot. By now Trish is up while Big Man goes down, Trish comes after me and by now security are after us, breaking us up.

I'm taken to a lounge and made to sit down. Security stays with me. 10, 30, 45 minutes go by when finally some official looking man bursts in.

He explains his name is Jeff Watkins and he is General Manager of OVW. Man am I sick of General Managers.

He gets pretty close to me before saying, "Who in the hell do you think you are?"

My eyes dart around the room, is he serious? Technically I work for him and he doesn't know my name? My sarcastic side comes out. "They call me... Tater Salad."

"I don't give a damn what they call you! I don't know if you're used to running rampant over at the Big Leagues, but this is my turf, and you are not to pull this bullshit."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"The same goes for your little buddies. You, along with Trish Stratus, Tomko, (okay, so apparently Big Man is that Tomko guy John had been talking about), and John Cena are all suspended with a $1,000 fine."

"Wait, sir. I'm sorry for my actions, but it was all me! I don't care if you suspend Trish and Tomko or not, although I was the instigator, but John didn't do anything, he was trying to break us up."

"All I know is security had to break up a rather heated and physical confrontation of four, John was apart of it."

"How long were you thinking to suspend us?"

"We were thinking a month for Tomko and John and indefinitely for you and Trsih, but, with your submission of what happened, I'm thinking you'll be the only one indefinitely suspended."

"Fine. I don't care anymore. Can I leave?" I say, standing up.

"Yes, but your security friends are to escort you."


	13. Chapter 13

You know you're special when you get calls from Vince McMahon himself. He let me know I was suspended for 90 days, to have my money in before I came back from suspension, and that I wasn't allowed not only at OVW premises, but any WWE premises.

Afterwards I called Mickie and asked her if she had John's number, I felt I owed him an apology, I just made a new friend and now he surely hates me. She said she didn't, apologized about it, and that was pretty much the end of it.

During the first two weeks, I did a lot of house cleaning, exercising, and drinking. Some habits die-hard.

Then 13 days into my suspension Mickie called me, she reminded me that John would be un-suspended tomorrow and she could talk to him, so she'd get his number for me.

So on the 14th day I got John's number. I asked Mickie how John had acted, did he seem bitter, or mad, she said neither, but he was definitely acting weird, like he just something just wasn't right.

It was with a beating heart I dialed his number. No answer. I left a weak voicemail. "Hey, John. This is Skye. I got your number from Mickie today, that's why I didn't contact you earlier, I didn't know how. I'm sorry about getting you suspended. I know you didn't do anything, it was my own stupid temper, and I tried to tell them that. I'm so sorry. Hopefully you'll call me back so we can talk, bye."

I got a call from that number the next day and answered excitedly.

"Hey!" I say, probably too anxiously.

An unenthusiastic, almost tired John replies back, "Hi, Skye."

"Thank you so much for calling back, I am so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine. It's pretty frustrating, and I was mad at you for a little while, but then I put myself in your shoes and I would have done the same thing, so being mad would make me a hypocrite."

"I'm glad you feel that way. So everything's alright with us?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah!"

"Cool. So, are you okay?"

"Kinda tired (so I was right!), but you know."

"Yeah. You sound tired, and Mickie said you were acting weird yesterday, so I just thought something might be wrong."

"Nah. What about you? Everything alright?"

"John, honestly, I'm bored out of my fucking mind!"

He laughs. "Yeah, I can relate. How long you get suspended?"

"90 days!"

"Shit. There's been a lot of rumors about all of it, I've heard 90 days, a year, fired, all sorts of shit."

"So I'm still he talk of the town, eh? Nice to know things are normal enough around WWE."

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna get off here, talk to you later."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

September, 20th, 2004

I was talking to an old friend when I was called by a WWE number, of course I answered.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Skye Jennings?"

"This is she."

"This is General Mananger of OVW, Jeff Watkins."

"Yes. We've met, remember?"

"I remember, I just wasn't sure if you would. It's been so long." He finishes, obviously mocking me.

"Luckily I've got a good memory. So what do you want?"

"Well I'm sure you're aware you're suspension is lifted tomorrow. Which means you can come back to OVW on Wednesday."

"Awesome! I wasn't sure I'd be welcomed back, thanks so much, sir! And I promise to keep my composure around Trish-"

"Well luckily, you won't be faced with that problem."

"What do you mean?"

"We traded Trish and Tomko out with Gail Kim and Steven Richards. Hopefully you don't get the urge to tear their heads off."

"Nope, they're fine."

"Nice to hear. Anyways, I feel I did you a favor, not only allowing you to come back to OVW, but I had a conversation with Vince McMahon and wad told about the reluctance to put you back on TV. I, however, think we can fill you in."

I laugh, although nothing is funny. "What do you mean, put me back on TV?"

"Yes. But on OVW."

"On OVW! In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a rookie."

"Yet you're not trusted enough to be put on RAW or SmackDown!, you should be thankful I'm giving you this chance at all. Maybe this way you can work your way back up."

"Oh, well thank you soooooooo much," I reply sarcastically, "So what am I doing?"

"You'll be a manager to Chris Masters?"

"A manager? What in the hell do I know about managing?"

"Oh, Skye, you know what a manager is. All you have to do is look pretty and cheat."

"You know, usually they let me wrestle."

"I know that, I'm thinking about putting you into a feud with Mickie James. Eventually. But we have to ease you back into it."

"Okay, I can understand that. So am I still mentoring Mickie?"

"I don't see why not. Unless you think you'll be too busy."

"I can manage."

"Good, and before I forget, you'll need to start coming in on Tuesdays as well as Wednesdays, just to make sure we've got everything ready for the tapings."

"Ok."

"Good. So you'll be there tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Goodnight, Ms. Jennings."

I get off the phone and am so excited. Yeah, I feel being a 'manager' is degrading and embarrassing, but at least I'll be occupying my time with something.

And I'll get to see Mickie and John again. I talked to them pretty frequently over the phone during my suspension and now consider them friends.

Maybe things are looking up.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: It's Saturday (obviously), well, it was yesterday, I was busy and couldn't get this chapter out in time (Damn you, computer viruses!), but I think I'll probably post another chapter today, we'll see. Anyways I got a buttload amount of views yesterday; 80!, meaning total I have 394 views, so hope everyone enjoys the chapter, maybe leave a review (;)), and I'll 'see' you guys later.

September 21st, 2004 (OVW):

I got to the OVW arena at noon the next day, and pretty much spend the rest of the day practicing moves and different promo scenarios, it was one of my better days, but nonetheless it was still work, if that makes sense.

Right now Mickie and I are setting out mats around the ring, just in case anybody decides to take it out there.

"Chris Masters," Mickie says, "is usually one to come in late, on days like today it doen't really matter what time he comes in, but when you have a show to do, it is important, that's why a lot of people don't care for him."

"Well personality wise what do you think of him?"

"Haven't talked to him much. He seems kinda like an introvert. But I've heard him talking to some of the guys and I gotta say, he's definitely made me laugh. Whether he knows it or not he's funny, from what I've heard." Mickie glances to the door. "And speak of the Devil."

I look over and sure enough Chris Masters is walking in and sitting down.

"I think I'll go introduce myself."

"Kay." Says Mickie.

I go over and sit beside Chris Masters, who is putting on elbow pads.

"Hi, I'm Skye." I hold out my hand.

He looks at me weird but finally shakes my hand. "I know who you are. But it's nice to meet you, I guess. My name's Chris."

"So I thought. Anyways, Jeff Watkins has informed me I'll be your new manager, you know, in storyline."

Surprise crosses his features. "Oh, wow. What's he doing making Skye Jennings a manager?"

"That's what I said! I don't know. He said he wanted to 'ease me back in', before having me feuding and wrestling. So I guess for the meantime I'll be interfering in your matches."

"Uh-huh. just don't do it too much. Okay?"

"...Okay. I mean, I wouldn't wan to steal your time in the spotlight, I'm not an attention whore, you know."

Chris stands up and, while beginning to walk away, says. "We'll see."

I walk back over to Mickie who is doing something on her phone now.

"So? How did it go?" Mickie asks.

"Weird. I thought for a minute we were kind of on the same page, but I know, now I think he was kinda rude. He at least made it very clear not to take up too much of his spotlight."

"Well I guess I can't blame him there."

"No, I can't either. I'd be the same way. I just, I hate that he thinks I'd do that. Do I come off like that somehow that I'm missing?"

"I didn't think so. A lot of people around here are like that. Don't worry about it. They demand a certain amount of respect, especially from the people who they should give respect. But forget about him, what are you doing after work?"

"I don't even know, man. What time do you guys usually get out of here?"

"It depends on what you do, and your significance to the show, like obviously the ones with who compete for the OVW championship stay longer than us who are in league for the women's OVW championship. I'm usually out of here anywhere from 5 to 7."

"Hopefully I'll get out here earlier than that. Since I have to be eye candy every Wednesday for the rest of my life I thought I'd go to a mall or somewhere and get some cute outfits."

"Cool! I'm free tonight- you know, if you want some company?"

"You don't have to, but you're more than welcome to come."

"I'd love to! We can even make an evening of it. We can go shopping and then get something to eat. Matter of fact, why don't you come to my place for a sleepover?"

"I wouldn't wan to intrude."

"But you're not intruding. Come on, it'll be fun. We can gossip and debate who's cuter; Brad or Billy!"

I laugh. "Sure. Why not?"

"Awesome! So, it's a date."

"You bet, babe."

* * *

They let us go around six and Mickie and I cleaned up and then headed to the mall, where we spent a little less than and hour and 15 minutes shopping. We now are sitting in the food court, splitting a medium pizza.

"Mickie, I have had so much fun with you today! But I always do."

"Thanks, hon. I have too."

"Ever since Wrestlemania, my social life has pretty much been dead. I'm so happy to have met you."

"I'm glad to hear. I'm here for you if you ever need me."

"Same goes for me."

Mickie takes a sip of her soda then says slowly, "Well you know who I think could use both of ours' help."

"Who?"

"John."

"John Cena?"

"How many Johns do we both know, Skye?"

I shrug. "What's wrong with John?"

"Remember when you wanted me to get his number for you the day he came back?"

"Yeah."

"Well he was acting weird, I told you that. And ever since before the suspensions, he's never acted quite the same."

"Yeah, I agree. Even over the phone he usually sounds tired, at least at first, I guess maybe I'd get his mind off whatever's bothering him and then he stops being a fuddy-duddy, but there's definitely something on his mind."

"Has he ever told you anything?"

"No, there's actually a lack of things. Like he'll ask me about my life, and people in it. You know; friends, family, whatever, but he usually dodges the subject with me. What about you?"

"We're apparently not as close as you two. I mean, goodness. And this is just over the phone?"

"Well, I was always bored during my 'time off', so I guess I put everything into phone calls."

"Have you heard anything about him having a," Mickie wiggles her eyebrows, "Significant other?"

"No. Actually, for whatever reason, I never really thought about it."

"Jealous of another woman with paws on your man?" Mickie says, looking so serious.

I raise my eyebrows, and we both burst out laughing. Nice to know Mickie was joking, but still, I'd never thought about it. Since Chris (Jericho), John's the closest I've been to a man.

"Nah," I say, "I don't think about John like that."

"Well we definitely need to find out what John's got going on in the dating department."

"I don't know, Mickie, people get weird about it. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if John's one of these guys who has like 20 girlfriends. You know, a different one every day of the week."

"Oh you think he's got some groupie lovin' going on."

"Wouldn't shock me."

"Well, what if that's not the case, or even if it is, and he wants to get a girlfriend?"

"Well what if he does?"

Mickie wiggles her eyebrows again, "That's where you come in."

I roll my eyes and playfully slap her. "Oh, shut up. I don't want John. Guys that big really don't interest me."

"Really?"

"No, I want somebody normal sized. Like Eminem. Yummy."

"Blucky. Eminem's tiny. And annoying."

I feign a gasp. "You watch your mouth."


	15. Chapter 15

September 22nd, 2004 (OVW):

When I walk into the OVW arena, John and Mickie are already there. We'd made the lobby our meeting place.

John sees me and says, "Well, if it isn't Miss Suspension."

In mock anger I make a fist and say "Yeah, and you're about to see her nasty side, Cena."

"Okay, calm down you two." Mickie interrupts. "We've got a full day ahead of us, both Skye and I have matches tonight, so I don't need you two killing each other."

"Well I don't actually have a match. I get the pleasure of escorting Chris Masters to his match."

John makes a gagging motion.

"Tell me about it." I say. "Dude's weird. But I am no more than a prisoner for this company."

"I'll be back in a minute. Gotta go to the bathroom." Mickie announces her exit.

John and I resume talking until my phone vibrates, signifying I got a text.

The text is from Mickie and says simply: **Find out if he has a GF.**

I send her a text saying: **No! u cant just bring that up over coffee! its rude and none of mine-or your-business.**

To which she texts back: **fine.**

By the time I read that text Mickie was back.

"Sorry about that."

"Who's texting you?" Asks Mickie? "Your boyfriend?" I glare at Mickie.

"You got a boyfriend?" John asks.

"No, just very impatient friends."

Mickie, changing the subject, says "Hey, do you guys wanna go out after the show tonight? There's a popular singles club not too far away from here."

John hesitates. "I don't think so, but thanks."

"Aw come on, John, Skye's gonna come, aren't you Skye?" Mickie pushes.

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"Well-" John begins, "Maybe, who's gonna be the designated driver?"

"I will." Mickie and I volunteer at the same time.

"Mickie, you did last time, let me this time."

Mickie thinks about it. "Alright, thanks."

"Kay, so when's your match, Mickie?"

"It's about 8:05, and right before yours and Chris Master's."

"Okay, so let's meet here, after my match, alright?" I say.

* * *

It is 9:20 and Mickie and I are in the lobby, where John, Mickie, and I said we'd meet earlier, but John is nowhere in sight.

"Where in the hell could he be? We were the ones with matches and who had to take showers! Furthermore, we're girls, it's supposed to take us a couple of hours to get ready." Mickie rants.

"He's probably picking up the girls he's gonna take home tonight, I told you!"

"Oh shut up."

"What's your plan, Mickie?" Why were you so dead set on getting John to come with us tonight?"

"We're gonna get him drunk and he'll spill the beans." Mickie explains.

"Mickie! That's horrible."

"We won't dig too deep. Just 'John, you dating somebody?', 'John, is everything going good between you two?', 'John, when are you gonna ask Skye out?', You know, the usual."

"Don't you dare ask him that!"

"I was just kidding. You two are kinda cute, but if he won't ask you out and you won't ask him out, then I'll just except you two aren't happening. I just like messing with you."

"Well thanks for respecting that. Besides, I think you two are kind of cute."

"Well thank you, but I'm dating somebody."

"You are? And I'm just now hearing about it?'

"We're going through... troubling times. But his name is Adam Birch, he wrestles for 3PW, so we don't see each other a lot anymore."

"I'm sorry, Mickie."

"Not your fault. Anyways, you gonna help me get John drunk or not?"

After she says that, I see John emerge from the auditorium, and so that Mickie wouldn't say anything John doesn't need to hear, "And where have you been, Mister?"

"I was talking to Pat Patterson, and if you've ever talked to Pat Patterson, you know he's the hardest person ever to get to stop talking."

"Okay," I say, "Maybe we can forgive you. You ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's do this." Says John.

"May the night begin." Adds Mickie.

* * *

We get to the club and as we sit down at the bar John says, "Whatever these two ladies want, on me, and I'll take a Martini."

"Thanks, John!" Mickie says. "But the next round's on me. And I think I'll take some Jack Daniels."

"Damn, starting off heavy enough, Mickie?" I ask. "Just a water, for me, thanks."

"Might as well, it's early." Mickie replies.

"So what's the occasion that we all had to come clubbing?" John asks.

"No-" Mickie interuppts me.

"Both my mentors are back, we're all alive, life's good! Cheers!" Mickie says, raising her glass.

Joh and I also raise our glasses. "Cheers." We both say.

* * *

We've been bullshitting around, Mickie and John playing a game of who will end up with who. Like you put your bets on some guy trying to hook up with someone and guess if you think he'll get slapped or accepted. Loser has to take a shot. Winner has to take a shot. So really, the game's pointless, but Mickie and John, and even myself, are enjoying it.

Right now John's losing 3 to 7, one scuzzball, who keeps getting rejected looks to be walking in our direction, and Mickie and John think he's coming up to me, so John says he'll be rejected, which usually I would reject him, but, to mess with John, I let him take my hand and I dance with the Scuzzball.

To my surprise the Scuzzball's a lot of fun. And only a couple of times does he try to grind me that I have to push him off me. We danced together for four songs, finally I decide to go back with my friends, and the Scuzzball points out they're both gone.

Still, I go back to my seat and scope them out. I assume they'd both gotten Scuzzballs of their own to dance with, but to my surprise, they're dancing with each other. Maybe Mickie does want him. Then again, they're both pretty drunk.

And then, when I really pay attention to them, I see they're doing the most godawful-est damn dancing ever. It's one head bob away from being the Chicken. They're not out there but about 30 minutes then they come and sit down. "Did you two have fun?" I ask.

"Yes. John's a great dance partner." Mickie says, and kisses him on the cheek.

"Well thank you, my lady." John replies.

"So what's the score on your two's drinking game?

"9 to 5."

John laughs. "9 to 5." Yeah, he's definitely drunk.

"By the way, thanks for the point, girl." Mickie says, and high fives me.

"Sure."

"Yeah, how was that guy?" John asks.

"It looks like you were having fun." Mickie adds.

"He was fun, and he only tried to grind on me a handful of times."

"Men," John begins, setting down his drink, "Are pigs."

"And is this coming from experience?" I ask.

He winks. "Of course. See, look at that one."

He points over towards Mickie, who's already left again, and is being led by another guy out to the dance floor, the guy staring at her ass.

"I know men can be pigs, but I also know girls can. I've never believed all guys all pigs, but I am a hopeful.

He looks at me. "I'm glad. I've about given up on girls."

Well, if Mickie or I are going to find out his relationship status, this could be the oppurtunity.

"So you're having girl troubles?"

"Well not really girls, just one girl."

"Oh yeah, you got a girlfriend?"

"Not really, we-"

"Mickie, wait!"

I decided to check on Mickie and that guy, but I didn't see them on the floor, and luckily I saw them just in time as they were headed for the door, I went and grabbed the guy with Mickie's sleeve.

"Where are you taking my friend?" I ask.

"We're just going out. She wants to go, so it's alright." The guy says.

"She's got a boyfriend, and she's obviously not in her right mind."

"I'm a little tipsy too, so it's fine, it's mutual."

"Yet you're gonna drive?"

"Like I said, all I have is a slight buzz."

"So you're thinking clearly and you agree that's she's not. Sounds like you're taking advantage of her."

"Skye, you're not my Mom! I wanna go." Mickie says.

"Yeah, Skye, let her go, you're not her Mom."

I push between Mickie and the guy and whisper into his ear, "If you leave here with her I swear I will follow you, I will get your license plate number, and Mickie and I will testify against you in court, I'll be a witness, and we'll have your ass convicted of rape. So go ahead, leave with her."

He looks at me for a minute, disdain deep in his features, and then says, "Whatever, sorry Mickie," and walks out.

Mickie comes at me and pushes me, "Why would you do that? I really liked him. You ruined it!" She keeps pushing me, and now is starting to cry, we're outside now, and she keeps stepping towards me, but trips this time. I help her up and hold her. She is now hugging me back, so I lead her to my car. She is crying hard and saying something, but I can't make out most of it, finally she isn't talking or shaking as much and is settled down. Gently, I get out of the car, lay her in the backseat, buckle her, and lock the car.

I go back inside to get John so we can leave.

I look at the seats we had occupied earlier only to find John not there, I look out on the dance floor to see him being grinded by some girl.

This was really gonna be a struggle. How do you get a 250 pound guy to cooperate and ditch a girl grinding him, still, he is my responsibility and I have to try.

I go up to him and say, "Come on, John, please, let's go."

He too pushes me, "No."

By now the grinder sees me and wraps her arms around his neck, "What does she want?" the girl asks.

Suddenly, I get an idea. "I want you to see your child, John. You didn't have a problem fucking me, but now that there's a kid involved, you won't have anything to do with me, with your own child, and you won't pay child support! I can't believe you'd treat me this way!"

By now many people are staring at us and the girl who wrapped her arms around him is now holding her arms up in a look of surrender. "you're a father?" She says, "I'm outta here!"

Suddenly John looks lost, not mad or sad, and even more confused than you would if you were confused. He just looks lost. "Come on, John."

Willingly he lets me lead him to the car, I make sure he's buckled and everything and then we're off to Mickie's place.

Mickie gave me her keys so I go and unlock the door, then I ask John to help me get her in. We lay her on the couch then go to the hotel John and I are staying at.

I pull into a parking spot and look at John. "You ready?"

"For what?" John asks.

"To go to bed and go night-night, John."

He shrugs.

"Well... we were talking earlier, you wanna continue that?'

Again, he shrugs.

"You were telling me about your girlfriend."

"We have an on and off relationship, I guess."

"Are you guys on or off now?"

"Off. She... she cheated on me."

"Oh! That makes sense."

He looks at me, wide-eyed.

"No, that came out wrong! I'm sorry. When did you catch her?"

"Back in June. When I got suspended."

"Oh my gosh! It's my fault you had to see that." I put my head in my hands

"No, Skye." He rests his hand on my shoulder, if it weren't for that, for you, I wouldn't know, or it would at least have been prolonged."

I laugh. "Well I'm glad I could be help. And I'm sorry."

He makes a little mumbling sound and I look over at him, his head's tilted and his eyes are closed.

I should get him inside before he completely falls asleep, I go to the other side of the car, shake him, and help him out.

He stumbles and mumbles a lot up to his room, but finally we get there. No sooner do we get in there does he run to the bathroom and puke.

I know in movies a guy usually holds the girl's hair, but John really doesn't have any hair to hold so I rub his back, and when he's done I hand him a towel and a cup of water. "Feel better?" I ask.

He puts a thumb up.

I hold out my hands, "Here."

He grabs them and I lead him to bed. But he starts talking, so I sit on the floor.

"After I saw her, she kept calling me, of course I ignored her. Finally she sent me a text saying she was a month pregnant with my child. So I got back in contact with her, she tried to get me to get back with her, and I declined. But nonetheless she showed me the pregnancy test and it proved positive. I went to her doctor's appointment with her and she's definitely pregnant. Now she's starting to show."

"Wow, that is quite the circumstance."

"Yeah. I mean, I want a kid, just not... now, and especially not with her. Then once it's born she's gonna try to get full custody with me being gone so much, and not being in a relationship with her."

"What's her name?"

"Liz."

"Well, man, I don't know what to say. At least you have the money to get a good lawyer. You didn't happen to get a picture of her infidelity, did you?"

"No, ew."

"That could have really helped you out is all."

Woah. Mickie wanted me to figure out his dating situation, and I was even curious myself, and now I know and kind of wish I didn't.

"Listen, I should be going. So you get in bed and go to sleep. Oh, and here." I get him the little trashcan in the bathroom and bring it to his bedside. "In case, you know. Bye John."

"Bye, Skye. Thanks."

"Eh, no big deal. Actually that's a lie. You so owe me. And Mickie too." I say this jokingly but with a twinge of seriousness.

He laughs. "Okay, you got it." Then he pukes, so I decide to exit then.


	16. Chapter 16

September 23rd, 2004:

Mickie calls me a little past 11 am and I decide to answer like an asshole, since I know she'll be hung-over, screaming "HIII, MICKIE!"

She groans, "Stop!"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Lovely, as you can imagine."

"Uh-huh."

"Listen, I'm not sure exactly what happened last night, it's fuzzy. But, thanks."

"It's fine. It was my job to take care of you."

"Think we can do it again next week?"

"Mickie, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Yeah, well, how did things go with John?"

I felt like I'd taken advantage of John, if he wasn't drunk would he have told me this stuff? Probably not. So I couldn't give all the personal stuff he'd told me away... just some.

"All I got was that he's on and off with some girl."

"Are they on or off now?"

"I don't know."

"So we're back to square one."

"No we're not. He's got stuff going on, it's his business and he's a grown man, let him take care of it, Mickie. And if you won't, at least leave me out of it."

"Okay. You're right."

"I'm glad. Why were you so interested anyways?"

"Well, because he's a friend, and you're a friend, and you know, somebody's got to be a matchmaker."

"So you were serious about me dating him?"

"Kind of, I just tried to bring it up in a joking way."

"I just don't see a future for us. Especially if he's got an on and off relationship, those are always a mess. And after what happened with Chris, I'm not going to be ready to get back in a relationship for a while."

"Oh, alright. Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you into anything."

"Hey, you were being a friend, there'll be some man some day that I'll try to hook you up with."

"Okay, good."

* * *

September 24th, 2004 (SmackDown!):

I was happy to know that Mickie was over snooping in John's personal life, but I feel like I had to make sure John knows what he told me on the 22nd. I'm not such a good person I'll tell him that it was kind of my goal, but he does have a right to know.

I didn't want to be all stalker-ish, knocking on the male locker room door and getting people talking even more than they'll sure to be, so I wait in the lounge where all the other wrestlers watch SmackDown! from, since I'm technically a member of SmackDown!, I have no problem getting in anywhere.

But 40 minutes into the show, John did his segment on SmackDown!, but still hadn't come to the lounge, so I go to the gorilla and wait for him to exit the gorilla.

When he does, he looks surprised to see me, but comes over smiling. "Hey. what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you and I thought it'd be best to do it face to face." Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll remember some, if not all of what happened, like Mickie did.

"Okay...?"

"Yeah, but it's got to be private."

"Um, well we can go out to dinner or something if that's not too weird."

"John, I practically tucked you in last night, I think I can take it."

"Alright, let me go pack up and we'll go."

"Ok."

* * *

A little later and now we are seated at a waffle house that was mostly empty, which is perfect, it's private but not very intimate.

"Okay," John begins, "So what's up?"

"Well obviously night before last I was kind of like the designated driver and I took care of you and Mickie."

"Yeah- I kinda remember. But listen, if I came onto you or something, it was just because I was drunk, I didn't mean-"

"No, nothing like that. But do you remember that guy Mickie danced with?"

"Didn't she dance with me?"

"Yeah, but it was after that, see, she was leading him to the dance floor and he was checking out her ass, you said all men were pigs. And one thing leads to another and we were talking about relationships..."

"I thought you weren't dating anybody."

"I'm not. And apparently you aren't either, and you told me why."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How much did I tell you?"

"Well I don't know the story to know if I know everything. You told me about Liz cheating on you, and her pregnancy, and how you were afraid of not being able to see your child."

"Oh god."

"I didn't mean to upset you, or make things awkward, I just felt bad that you probably didn't know what you'd told me. Also know that I realize it's yours and not mine to tell and I won't tell anybody, ever."

"Oh, well that's nice of you."

"Thanks, but I'm confused, are you mad at me?"

He stands up, we hadn't even eaten yet. "I don't know you that well, Skye, and there's just some things I'd rather you not know."

"Well I'm sorry, it's not like I coaxed it out of you," and technically, I hadn't.

"Yeah, I guess it's not your fault, I just- I'll see you later, Skye." He pays his part of the meal and leaves.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's senseless rambling: I did not realize how short a lot of my chapters were, this one definitely being no exception. I apologize because I like long chapters, but, in its entirety, this story is over 60,000 words, so hopefully that is long enough for you.

October 6th, 2004 (OVW):

I saw John again after the scene at the waffle house only once, excluding today, and that was at last week's OVW, but he gave me a cold shoulder, both Mickie and I noticed. Mickie, even throughout the week afterwards, she did not say anything, but I can only imagine what she thought.

I did not try to call him because I figured if he wanted to talk to me he would, I felt I didn't do anything for him to be mad at me, and I just need to give him his space.

But during Mickie's match, when I was alone, he came and asked to go outside so we could talk.

I led the way, and as soon as I get to a secluded area outside, I turn around and say "Yes?"

"I guess I am the one who probably needs to apologize now."

"I don't know John, I guess. I mean, it makes sense you were upset about this, but I think you acted plum ridiculous about the situation. You did me wrong, and it makes me mad because I couldn't prevent you getting drunk and spilling your guts to me, you are a grown man afterall. And then I decide to act grown up about this and present to you what you told me because I felt that was the right thing to do and you treat me the way you do?"

"Ok, shhh." He places his hand over my mouth, briefly.

"Stop, John." I say, removing his hand. "If you want this friendship to continue, one thing you need to know is I do not like being pushed around."

"Well I did not push you."

"Well I also do not like people putting their hand over my mouth and shushing me, good enough?"

He holds his hands up and then bows, "Again I apologize, ma'am."

"Alright, fine. Let's just put this shit behind us and call a truce."

"Agreed. Oh, and look what I brought." He reaches into his pocket and pulls put a white flag.

I laugh. "Okay. That's kind of adorable."

"I know."


End file.
